Deviant
by TheMangoYeti
Summary: When Natalie Taylor is given SAO for her birthday gift, she couldn't be more stoked to play until she becomes trapped. Soon a new tragedy befalls her and she is stranded from the one she trusts most, and she begins the long journey to becoming the best player, so she may meet her lost friend again with her head held high.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**October 9th, 2022**

"School starts in a couple more weeks," I groan, complaining on the phone to my sister, Ivy Taylor.

"You have that silly regimen where you don't get the summers off, sucker," she laughs as I hear faint screaming in the background.

What the-?!

"Ivy, why do I hear screaming?" I ask, fear creeping in my heart.

"Don't worry about it, we're watching a video about World War 2. The teacher dozed off so we're doing whatever we want, now," She replied hastily, causing me to sigh.

Ivy went to a fancy-schmancy school for smart people, and she gave money back to our family because she did a bunch of tutoring and after-school jobs that pay a lot. Well, that's what she says, at least. I try to believe her, but sometimes it seems odd that she receives a lot of money from just tutoring.

I go to my own kind of school, but it's a bit different than normal schools. I tell everyone it's a school to learn music...

...but in reality it's a school to study witchcraft. My family has had witches dotting the spectrum, and it's irregular to tell who's a witch. It's going to be my third year when I go back since I'm turning 14 today, and I'm super excited! But, if my sister knew that I was a witch, she'd probably think it's really cool, but who knows if she'll ever trust me again?!

"Did you get the birthday gift I sent you?" She asks as I look at the box in the corner of my room, still covered in purple wrapping.

"Yeah, but you told me to wait to open it," I groan, putting her on speaker as I wheel over to the box using my spinny chair.

"Open it now, I want to hear your reaction!" She laughs, "It is your birthday, after all!"

I quickly tore into the wrapping paper, gasping at what I saw in the box. "The Sword Art Online game?! Oh my gods, how did you get this?!" I screech, looking at the game of my dreams that lay before me.

When we weren't using witchcraft at school we were banned from having modern technology. So, thinking it was unfair, a bunch of kids and I would sneak out each night to play, using instant sleeping-energizer gum to keep us awake. This was game was supposed to be the best NerveGear has to offer, and there's only 10,000 copies of it!

Ivy laughed, voice crackling on the phone as more screams are heard in the back. "I have connections, and you texted me how much you wanted the game..."

"Oh, thank you so-so much!" I shout, as Ivy laughs.

"I'm glad you like the-OH SHIT!" There was a sudden scream in the background, "Oh, uh, I'll have to call you back later, Natalie, something came up, and, uh..."

I sigh, shaking my head. "Don't worry about it, I'm used to it..."

"I promise that one day I'll tell you," Ivy replies, almost breathlessly, "but I've got to go now. I love you."

There was the sound of metal unsheathing, before the phone ended with a-

 _*CLICK*_

Ivy was always doing this to me, and she had obvious secrets. Though she tried to call as much as possible, I only spoke to her a few times a month, most of the time she had to run out on me before we can have a full conversation. What does she even do?

It's frustrating, because I only see her during the time our breaks intersect for a week during the summer. I hope she can tell me soon...

Turning to the box, I quickly pull out the hard copy and insert the information onto the electronic, plugging it into the wall when I put on my headset. Jumping on my bed, I get all cozy and comfy, pulling the fluffy blanket up to my chin.

"Link start!"

A whirlwind of colors surrounds my mind's eye, as it automatically checks the 5 senses to see if it's on point. I log into a NerveGear account, looking at the name that pops up.

 _Welcome to Sword Art Online, please create your character, Lee._

My nickname was Lee, which came from the pronunciation of Nat-uh-lee. It seemed simple enough to remember, too.

Looking at the blank avatar in front of me, I choose the female model, as a short-skirt wearing girl appeared before me, looking like me with enhanced features.

 _Set character?_

 _..._

Do I really want to look like...'that?' I mean, I just don't understand why girls have to wear skirts! It's so impractical, and you can cut your leg easier...

But girls have an advantage in video games like this, as they level faster and always have people trying to help them. But I'm not a damn damsel in distress!

Selecting the male model, I sharpened my jawline, made my eyes a bit smaller and my hair a lot shorter instead. I was bigger, buffer, and definitely not as girly-looking now.

And that's it! Pressing the confirm button, the character disappears before my eyes as a blue whirlwind surrounded me, and suddenly I was in a stone plaza, sunlight baring bright over me.

Hearing my heartbeat in my ears, I crack my back as I look at my outfit. A pair of dark purple pants paired with a lilac shirt, beginner leather armor thrust over it. Looking over my shoulder, I watched as a blonde girl teleported into the game, wearing the beginner' clothing and a short skirt.

Jokes on her! Or him, since you can select whatever gender in this game. I mean, if I was allowed to choose what I want as clothing I would've put on pants instead.

I made my way to the market next to me, looking around. Everyone seemed so happy, and as far as I could tell there was a male to female ratio of 5:1.

I've figured out a thing or two from school that wasn't academics: the longer your hair is as a girl, the more guys are interested in you.

A man quickly ran by me, and I turned my head in confusion. Where was he going?

He ducked into an alleyway, as I watched a red-head boy quickly follow him. Is there a party going on?

Briskly walking to that alleyway, I duck my head in to hear "Yeah, I'm a beta tester."

"Woah! That's so cool! Can you give me a tip or two?" The red-head guy asks in excitement, "Pleaaasseee? I'm begging you! My name's Klein. Now, we're not strangers anymore, so help a buddy out!"

"Err...alright, I'm Kirito," the blue haired guy named 'Kirito' responds, "follow me."

* * *

So, I may or may not have tailed them. It wasn't stalking, I swear! I just hid out in a bush once they got to the fields, watching how they took care of monsters.

"Right in the crotch!" Klein groans as a warthog knocks him there, and I stifle a giggle as I begin to hear large breathing behind me. Turning around slowly to see a warthog, I shriek loudly, rolling out of the bushes.

"Huh?" Kirito asks as I roll over to them, getting up quickly. "IswearIwasn'ttailingyouguys," I rush, "b-but I was observing since I'm clueless and there was a hog and a-"

"Y-you mean that hog?" Klein stutters, as I turn around to see a jet black hog huffing, smoke rising from its nostrils as its eyes blazed red.

"Y-yeah," I mutter, reaching to the hilt on my side and withdrawing the beginner's knife.

"Have you played fantasy games before?" Kirito asks, and I give a nod, eyeing the black hog wearily.

"This is my third," I reply, and Kirito nods.

"Then you should know that if you attack just right, and activate a sword skill," Kirito states, picking up a pebble as it glowed red, before chucking it at a stray hog. It smacked the hog's ass before bouncing off, the hog giving a quick squeal.

"I see..." I mutter, as I hold the knife behind my back as it glowed gold. The black hog charged forward, and I sprang back at it with my knife, stabbing it in the head before flipping over it. It pixelated before I could land on it's back, as I thumped onto the ground.

"Damn," Klein mutters, and I laugh nervously. "I'm on the gymnastics team at school," I admit, though our school had different sports teams...

I'm also trained in Krav Maga and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, which helps slightly. My sister taught it to me, making me swear to only use it for self defense. Our school has some athletic sports teams, then dueling teams where we use magic to fight. I was on the gymnastics team during the winter and on the dueling team during spring, and I was one of the best on the dueling team.

"Sweet! I got 24 XP!" I cheer, as Kirito holds his hand up.

"Nice job," KIrito smiles as I give him a high five, "but boars are about as weak as slimes in other games."

"But it's a start!" I mention, holding my hand out for him to shake. "I'm Lee."

"Kirito," he replies, as Klein waves his hand. "And I'm Klein!"

Drawing my knife again, I noticed it was longer and less rough around the edges. "Oh, does this happen with more XP?" I wonder aloud, flipping my blade once before catching it.

"Yes, but eventually it will max out, and you don't want a beginner's sword forever," Kirito explained.

"Oh, sweet! I wonder if I can teach it some magic!" I wonder, as Kirito shakes his head. "There's no magic in this game."

"Huh? An RPG without magic? That's a bold decision," Klein states as I shrug.

"I don't know, maybe that's what they tell you to prevent from looking?" I ask, and Kirito chuckles. "That'd make the game a lot more interesting, then."

Since I'm using this game with my mind, do you think I could probably use magic within it?

"...come on, let's go grind!" Klein cheers, as we follow him to the fields to grind some monsters.

* * *

"Wooh wooh! I'm halfway to level 2 now ba-by!" I cheer, collapsing on the grassy meadow as the sun began to set.

"It's so beautiful, whoever made this game is a genius," Klein wondered aloud, "And I love it already! This is my first time doing a complete nosedive."

"Oh, you've never used NerveGear before?" Kirito asks as Klein nods.

"I was really lucky to get the hardware for SAO, too. I know that Kirito was a beta member who got access, so what about you, Lee?"

"Me? I got it for my birthday," I admit as Kirito smiles. "Happy Birthday, then."

"Thanks, in fact, I should probably get going soon so my parents don't yell at me when they get back from work at 5:45. And I still haven't cleaned my room!" I groan, collapsing back onto the grass. "I can't wait to eat some cake!"

"Ohhh, you're making me hungry now," Klein groans as he clutches his stomach, "I already ordered myself a pizza for 5:30, so I'll log off now, too."

"Alright, I'll see y'all later," Kirito bids as I smile, swiping my hand down, causing the main menu to appear before me.

"Wait, before you go, I'm meeting up with some friends from another game later and I was wondering if you'd like to friend them, too?" Klein asks as my hand pauses.

"Sorry, I tend to slow down the load a lot," I lie.

"I'm also more of a lone wolf," Kirito admits, as I smile. "It was great for you to help us anyway," I state as he smiles at me,

"Alright, time to eat cake!" I cheer, going to the logout tab-

"The logout button isn't there?" I question aloud, looking at the holographic list before me.

No logout button in sight. This is odd...

"Look closer," Kirito says, peering over my shoulder as I refresh the list. "Still not there," I repeated as Klein checked his list.

"Nothing on mine either," he added as I shivered.

What's going on?!

Kirito checked his, and he had the same problem. "Well, it's the first day, there's bound to be some bugs."

"They wouldn't have the servers up and running if there was a problem meaning we were trapped in here, though," I mutter, looking at the time.

"And it's 5:25, almost dinner time," I groan as Klein freaks out about his pizza.

"Is there any other way to get out?" Klein sobs as Kirito thinks.

"No...logging out via button is the only way to get out."

A cloud passed over the sun as I sighed. "I don't live home alone, so my family can always unplug me in case I'm gone too long. What about you guys?"

"I live with my sister and mom," Kirito informs as Klein wipes away a tear. "All alone. W-wait, how old is your little sister?!"

Ugh, that's gross. Thank god I'm a male character...

"S-she's on a sports team and hates gaming, she wouldn't be interested," Kirito retorted, pushing off Klein as he looks at me.

"What about your family?" He asks, and I shudder.

"I have a sister," I told, and he raises a brow.

"O-oh? Really?"

"Yeah, and she's a freaking black belt," I state as I shove him, standing up as I look down at him, aka my 'I'm a cold-hearted bitch' look. "Don't be a perv, or else you might wind up dead. Got it?"

"Y-yeah," he stutters, looking down. "Sorry."

That's right, no tolerance for perverts!

 **DONG**

 **DONG**

 **DONG**

A church bell chimed in the distance as a light surrounded us, as I looked around in confusion.

"HUH?!"

* * *

I landed in the plaza besides Klein and Kirito, as we looked around the large circle of people. "Hey, look up there," I point up to the sky where a red, flashing block appeared, squinting to see it as it lay in front of the sunset. Soon, it caved over us, and I squinted to make out the words _"Warning, system announcement."_

Oh my god, is this the Hunger Games?!

A blood-like substance dripped from the ceiling as my jaw dropped, the blood twisting and turning to form a hooded man in red robes. His face was shadowed, but he was easily the size of a Titan. Forcing my aura into my eyes, I saw that he had a blood red aura around him.

That wasn't good. People with those kinds of auras are bound to be dictators or cruel men...

"Attention players, welcome to my world," the possible GM boomed, gesturing around us. "My name is Kayaba Akihiko-"

"Isn't that the guy who made this game?" I whisper to Kirito, who nodded in confirmation.

"-and as of this moment, I am the sole controller of this world."

The crowd whispered and muttered, realizing that their fates were in the hands of this man.

"I'm sure you've noticed the logout button is missing from the menu, but that is not a defect," he demonstrated, showing that it was gone. My eyes widen in realization.

If he was using his own menu to demonstrate, that means he was trapped in the game too. He might have access to the internet and whatnot, meaning there's a way to contact the outside...

Can there be a hacker skill in this game, possibly?

"It is a feature in the game."

The crowd gasped, realizing that they were trapped here as my eyes widened. If I had only not asked my sister for it for my birthday, this would've never happened...

"You cannot log outside SAO yourselves, and no one on the outside can either. Should an outsider attempt to remove the NerveGear, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful micro wave and destroy your brain. This will automatically kill you, and it's game over."

I bite my tongue to prevent myself from yelling out at the red-'spooky' ghost man. This was cruel, inhumane and just down-right dirty!

"He's nuts," Klein mutters, "am I right, Kirito and Lee?"

"He's right, the transmitter has signals that works like a microwave," Kirito replies, as I think back to when a friend of mine accidentally smashed his NerveGear, and we saw the same mechanics in it from the microwave (when he dropped that, too).

"And in class we took apart a NerveGear, and inside it has the mechanics of one, though they aren't set on a high level. It does make sense..." I -half lie, thinking...

"Unfortunately, several players and their families have ignored my warnings and attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, 213 players have died."

213 innocent lives...

"As you can see," Akihiko states as news article tabs floated around him, "news articles have been reporting about this world-wide. This is a clear danger and warning to all. So, chances are low that a person will remove the NerveGear from you, so don't worry. I hope you relax and will attempt to clear the game. But remember this clearly, there is no longer any method to revive someone in this game. If your HP drops to 0, both you and your avatar will be forever lost." The tabs around him closed, as I realized what he wanted.

He wanted a show, an intense battle where he can sit on the sidelines and eat popcorn. He wants to see the struggle of people trying a real-life game with real-life risks, instead of resurrecting every time they die.

"The only means of escape is to clear the game. We are currently on floor 1 of Aincrad. If you defeat the Floor Boss of each level and make it to Floor 100, defeating the final boss there, you clear the game."

This piqued my interest, I've always loved clearing games. If I could clear the game, that means I can go home! But...clearing games take months of trials, and if I die even once I'm dead forever. But 100 floors?! That'd take months, scratch that, _years_ to complete with a party.

And by myself? Decades.

"Finally, I've added a present to your item storage," Akihiko booms, "please see for yourself."

Wow, he is _so_ generous. After locking us up inside a game, we get a present? All is forgiven, of course!

Begrudgingly, I open my item storage and click on the button as a small, square mirror pops into my hand. Looking into it, I see my avatar's features displayed back in it.

"I look smoking hot, as always," I joke as a bright blue light envelops Klein next to me. "Huh?" Kirito asks as one surrounds him, and my eyes widen as a light surrounds me.

I feel tingling around my scalp, a familiar weight on my chest, and my face rounding out a bit more.

The blue light faded as I looked at my hands, familiar grey-chipped nail polish on my fingers. Looking into the mirror, I was shocked to meet my long-eyelashed brown eyes staring back at me, my blonde hair curling around my face.

This is some freaky-ass Mulan moment.

"Huh? Are you okay, Lee?" Klein's voice asked from behind me, and I turned around to see a short-haired redhead, an inkling of a goatee on his chin.

"Who are you?" I ask, my voice slightly higher in pitch now.

"Bishoujo! I mean, uh, who are you?" He asks, as I look them up and down. They had that stupid bandana and stupid girl obsession...

"Are you Klein?" I ask, my eyes widening as I realize we all must've reverted back to our forms. "Y-yeah, but who are you?"

Turning around, I see a black-haired boy who looks around my age wearing Kirito's armour, and my jaw dropped.

"So that's Kirito," I gasp, looking him up and down as the two men looked at me.

"Wait! You're wearing pants!" Klein points out, as I sighed in relief. "Thank god for the clothes not changing to female ones," I mutter, looking around.

"Haha, look at the guys who disguised themselves as girls. Now they're stuck wearing female clothes throughout the game," I giggle, as Kirito gasps.

"You're Lee!"

"Yep!" I smile as Klein and Kirito's jaws dropped.

"Why disguise yourself as a guy?" Kirito asks, and I sigh. "It's a habit."

"W-wait! Now you know I'm a closet pervert, and might tell other girls!" Klein's cheeks tinted pink as I rolled my eyes, reaching down to my pant hems and rolling them up slightly.

"Agh, these will be annoying until I get some proper pants, these are so damn long..." I grumble as I tuck them into my boots.

"So, how did they know we looked like this?" Klein asked, as I began to think.

"The NerveGear asked us to pat ourselves down, right?" Kirito states, "It sees our whole body, including our body image, too."

"They must've calibrated our measurements that way," I theorize as Klein yelps. "Oh god, I feel violated," he shudders, and I roll my eyes.

Like being trapped in a game isn't violation enough.

"But the real question at hand is why are we here in the first place?" I ask, looking at my wrist to see I had a single, black scrunchie. Smirking to myself, I pulled my hair back with it as the Akihiko began his drawling again.

"Right now, you're all probably wondering 'why?'"

He's obviously listening in, how annoying.

"It was my goal to achieve this, and it was to complete a world of my own design, real people dwelling in it. As you can see, I have achieved my goal."

I seriously wanted to punch the inside of his mask. What a jerk!

I looked over at Kirito's fist, shaking slightly as I reach my hand over at him, touching his shoulder lightly as he looked at me.

"Don't get angry," I whisper, "get out of here."

His jaw loosened slightly, realizing my words as he looked at the people around us, their emotions clear.

 _Fear._

 _Sadness._

 _Anger._

"Trust me, Kirito, you need to remain level-headed to beat this," I finalize, "I know it'll be a struggle to do that, too."

"This concludes the SAO tutorial and launch. I wish luck to you all," Akihiko finishes, as smoke and pixels pour out of his cape, before sucking back up into the sky above him as it flickers quickly back to the sunset above us.

Hell, I thought Akihiko was going to say 'And may the odds be ever in your favor' at the end of that _joyful_ speech.

But now that I look around, everything stayed the way it was before Akihiko showed up...but changed at the same time. We're our true selves, but the world of Aincrad was the same as it was before.

We were all frozen in place, looking at the spot where the infamous Akihiko once floated.

"Kirito, quick! Let's go before there's panic," I whisper, grabbing Kirito's hand as I burst into a sprint out of the crowd, Kirito tailing behind. Soon, the crowd busted from their stupor, all shouting swears as they complain, cry, or both. Kirito grabbed for Klein as the barrier went up, and we quickly escaped.

"Listen, Klein and Lee, I'm heading for the next village now," Kirito says as our trio marched through the streets, "I want you both to come with me."

My eyes widened at what he said. This was a big deal for Kirito, especially when he said he was a lone-wolf.

"If what Akihiko said was true, we can only survive in this world by becoming stronger. The resources in this MMORPG," Kirito explains as he pulls out his digital map, "aka the money and the XP we earn are limited. There's only so much to go around. The fields around the Town of Beginnings will soon be picked clean."

Looking over at his map at where he pointed, I realized Kirito was being honest. If we stayed here, everyone will rush to the fields to get some easy XP.

"To be efficient, we need to set up base in the next village now. Don't worry, I already know all the paths and dangerous areas," Kirito reassures, as I go over my possibilities.

Stay alone and possibly die as a newbie, or have a guy help me out who knows the kinks of the game up until floor 8?

The answer is clear!

"Thanks, but I stayed up all night with my friends to buy this software," Klein says softly, gasping at the realization that struck him. "They're probably in the plaza still! I can't leave them behind."

"That is very noble of you, Klein," I marveled, as Klein turned to me, his cheeks dusted pink slightly as he scratches the back of his head.

"Aw, really? You think so?" He asks, and I nod. "I wouldn't wish to leave my friends behind either."

"So Kirito, don't worry about me, you and shortie over here can go on to the next village," Klein states as I cross my arms.

"I'm not short!"

"Yeah, whatever," Klein chuckles, turning to both of us. "Now get your asses over to the next village! I'll be all good, I used to run a guild in my last game. And with everything you taught me I can get by, and help out others too. Think of it as a good karma-thing."

"Okay, so Lee, are you in?" Kirito asks as he turns to me.

"I have no other plans," I shrug, as he smiles slightly before it falls.

"Let's go," he mutters, turning on his heels as he marches away from Klein. So Kirito must be feeling rejected...

"Send me a message if you have a problem," Kirito calls out to Klein as he walks away, and giving a Klein a quick glance, I jog up next to Kirito so we fall in pace.

"Hey! You guys!" Klein calls out one last time, "Your real characters are pretty cute!"

"Huh?" Kirito asks, as I turn around, crossing my arms. "I better not be called shortie again!"

"You guys look way cooler as your normal selves! I like you much better that way, it's more realistic!" Klein calls out, as Kirito and I chuckle.

"And I like you better with that unshaved face of yours 10x better," Kirito chimes in, as I laugh more.

"Suits your 'Shaggy' persona from Scooby-Doo much better," I sassed as Klein's face turned pink.

"I'm not Shaggy!"

"Then I'm not Shortie!"

"Come on, we've got to get going," Kirito whispers, as I turn to him for a heartbeat, before turning back to Klein.

Klein was gone.

Looking at Kirito, we nod before bursting into a sprint, running through the grassfields of tall grass.

This birthday...I can't tell if it's the worst or best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't know when I'll see my parents or brother again, I don't know if I'll ever go to school or see my friends, I don't know if I'll ever wake up...

So, I conclude that I'll make this game the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Looking at a stray wolf that was charging towards us, I whipped out my knife, running a bit harder to push past Kirito.

"I got this!" I shout breathlessly, quickly launching at the wolf and stabbing it between the eyes as I leap-frog over the wolf as it dissolves into an explosion pixels. I quickly land on my feet, running once more.

Regardless of what will happen to me, this was one hell of a birthday.

* * *

 **November 12th, 2022**

2,000. That's the number of how many people have already died, and how many more reasons to get out of here.

No one's been able to clear the first floor yet, and no one's even found the boss floor yet.

Raising my eyes to look at Kirito, who sat next to me on the risers of the arena, my eyes catch on his shining-silver chestplate on top of his starter clothes.

And because no one's been able to clear the first floor yet, most still have the starter clothing items.

Oh, and a magic update? I'm still able to do it, though it's harder to do. I have to evade the system a bit more, or else the computers will try to kill the magic entity that can be viewed as a 'threat.' I have to do mainly wordless, which I'm not complaining about since that's my forte, but it's annoying at times.

"Thank you for coming today, everyone!" A blue-haired man calls from the front, pulling me from my thoughts. Looking up at him, I focused my aura around my eyes and saw that it was the same blue with spreckles of grey floating about it, and I shuddered.

Everyone had auras, and with it we can use what people call 'magic.' Some people were better at using it than others, and those were the witches and wizards. If you or a witch in your family had spent an excessive amount of time around a grim reaper, AKA a shinigami, they would develop something called 'shinigami eyes,' where they can see bad fortune around a person leading to their death. Whenever someone had spreckles of grey or black floating around their aura, death would be closing in on them...

Diminishing the aura fluttering around my eyes, I leaned back. Most auras were not visible to the human eye, but with witches and wizards it's easy to see naturally. Only half of the witch population can see the grey flecks, though.

"My name is Diabel, and I like to consider my "job" a knight."

Um, what valiant deeds have you done yet? Wait...who even has natural blue hair? I remember reading in the online forums that there was hair dye potions, but they were hard to find...

...but if you already know where it is, it won't be too hard. He must be a beta tester!

That might be a good thing, too, because I don't want a nincompoop leading us.

Everyone laughed at Diabel, "There is no job system in the game!" Someone shouts.

"Take this job more seriously!"

"Is this meeting a joke, too?"

"Silence!" Diabel shouts, as the room falls quiet. "Today, our party found the boss room at the top of the tower."

I leaned forward in interest as everyone gasped.

"We need to finish that boss so we can get to the second floor. Then, we can tell everyone in the Town of Beginnings it's possible to beat the game!" Diabel states with a flourish, "Everyone needs to join together, as we all share this duty!"

Everyone started applauding, and I joined them, noticing Kirito was just smiling.

"Alright! Everyone, divide into parties of 6, so there'll be 5 parties in total."

Kirito looked around in fear, as I laughed slightly.

"Where will we go?" He asks, looking at Diabel. "Do you think he'll allow us in his party?"

"No!" I whisper-shout, before coughing. "I, uh, I mean I don't think it's a good idea to join Diabel's party."

Kirito arches a brow, "Why not?"

Because Diabel has bad luck and death flecked into his aura. "A gut feeling. Besides, we're both lone wolves, Kirito," I whisper, nudging him towards a person in a cloak. "And they are, too."

We both shuffled over, as I looked at the person. You can't see their face under the hood, but they seemed tiny and slim.

"You got left out, too?" Kirito asks, trying to be relatable.

"No, I just stayed out because everyone seemed to know each other," the person says, as I notice their voice is in the higher register. So, there's another girl here besides me...

Thank the gods!

"Oh! We're both solos too! Here, why don't you join our party?" I ask, bumbling happily as I pull up the party invite. "Y'know, the cast of HSM once said 'we're all in this together,' and we can't beat the boss alone."

The person nods slightly, a faint smile on their lips as I show them the invite, which they accept. Their name pops up below Kirito's, reading 'Asuna.'

Yep, that's a girl name!

"Okay everyone, since we all formed parties, then-"

"Hold up!" A gravelly voice shouts, leaping down the stairs by every 5 as everyone 'woahs' in amazement. That's so easy to do, especially when the gravity in this game is 3/4 than in real life!

"My name is Kibaou! I wanna say something before we take on the boss...you beta-tests out there need to apologize to the two thousand who have died so far!" He shouts, as my eyebrow twitches.

"Somebody hold me back, or else I'm going to drag him by his stupid hair," I mumble.

"On the day we entered this game, the beta-testers ditched the beginners, all of them disappearing! They took all the good hunting spots, quests and missions to only benefit themselves! To apologize, they should give us all the money and items they've earned! I know at least one beta tester is in here!"

Kirito was about to stand up, but I stand up instead, cupping my hands around my mouth. "You're just mad because you suck, Cactus-man!"

Everyone chuckled as he angrily looked at me, as Cactus-man shook his head, cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. "Am not! I'm sticking up for the beginners! You must be a beta-tester!"

"So, what if I am?" I respond, going down the steps one by one, "I'm not going to say yes or no to that claim, but I'll say one thing to you first."

I was towering above him by about half an inch, but it was enough to be fear-invoking. "Don't make assumptions, or you might end up dead. It's not like they killed all 2,000 people, but if you don't shut it you'll make it 2,001." I whisper as he gulps, and I giggle slightly. "Have a nice day!" I bumble, skipping back up and sitting by Kirito and Asuna.

"What was that?!" Kirito asks, as I arch a brow. "What?"

"You seemed really, how do I put this, scary!" Kirito informs as I laugh. "My sister taught me how to appear scary, besides, I have a natural RBF."

This big, black guy named Egil approaches Cactus-guy and says something, but I zone him out. How did my sister know how to do all of this stuff, yet she was a normal academic student?

"Back to what we were talking about," Diabel says, drawing my attention back to reality, "the latest issue of the guidebook has been released. It contains information that has been collected on this boss. According to it, the boss' name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. He is guarded by assistants known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels, and is armed with an axe and buckler."

"He has four health bars, and when the last one reaches red he switches to a weapon called a Talwar. His pattern of attack changes as well. Whoever's party slays a monster, they get to keep that XP. Whoever scores an item gets to keep it. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their head no, as Diabel nods. "Meeting adjourned."

Hearing the shuffling of feet, I turn and watch Asuna begin to walk away. Sighing, I look at Kirito.

"I'm hungry."

* * *

"Kirito, I'm going out on the town," I call out as I leave the inn room, "I'll be back in a few!"

"Alright," he calls back, flopping back down onto his bed. I race out of the inn, letting my aura place over my eyes as I see the sparkle of auras all around me, before finding a red-peachy colored one; which is loosely concentrated around the person's body. They must be feeling pretty down in the dumps.

The reason I wanted out of the room was because Kirito is always stoic right before we go on missions, so I wanted to have a bit of fun before we did. But if there's a person feeling sad, I'm bound to help!

Walking over to that person on the bench, I see it's Asuna from earlier. "Hey, A-sun-a!" I sound out, sitting on the bench next to them as they look over at me.

"What do you want?" They ask lowly, and I smile.

"To be friends! Us gals in this game gotta stick together," I inform, as Asuna gasps.

"H-how did you know?"

"The name and your voice gave it away, no offense," I reply, leaning back on the bench. "I'm Lee, by the way."

"Asuna, but you know that already," She replies, and I laugh slightly.

"Agh, I wish there was pizza in this game, but all we have is this stupid bread." I nod at the bread in her hand as I whip out my own, and she laughs slightly.

"Yeah, I guess. I didn't have a lot of pizza from where I used to live, though," she states, as I arch a brow.

"Where did you live?"

"Err, I mean, uh-"

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want," I reply, as she sighs in relief. "Thanks."

"I understand. My family and I used to live in America, but we moved over to Japan a few years ago. But, my sister and I both have scholarships over in America, she goes to some fancy-schmancy school in Michigan and I go to a school in Oregon."

"What do you go to school for?" She asks.

"Music."

Ah, yes, the generic reply I tell everyone. Unless they're a music fanatic, they don't ask too many questions.

"That's cool, you must be talented then," she replies, munching on the tasteless bread.

"I really don't know anymore, I was on summer break when I entered this game. I don't know how talented I'll be when I get out," I sigh, wondering how much magic I'll remember when I'm back. Mentally practicing magic isn't the same as actually doing the deal...

"Here, I have some jam packets I stole from an inn," I remembered, pulling two packets of jam from my pocket, tossing one to her. She looks at it, obviously confused.

"I never saw these on the table?" She wonders, as I laugh.

"The NPC stores them under the counter at the Vines and Roses Inn, and if you mention fruit to the NPC the main NPC will go into a lecture of strawberry jam. He'll show you his collection, so I grabbed a couple handfuls and ran. Of course, he lectured me about it after," I explain as Asuna burst into giggles.

We spread the jam on the bland bread, before scarfing it down.

"Ah, this is so good," I rub my belly happily, "that's one good point of this game. Good food!"

"Y'know," Asuna says, licking her fingers, "I didn't come to this town to eat good food."

My smile twitched slightly into a frown, and I nod in understanding.

"No one did."

"Yeah, but now I decided to be myself here. I still want to be me. I'd rather be myself until the end instead of rotting away at the inn in the first town. Even if I get killed by a monster, I don't want to lose to this game...no, to this world. No matter what, I'll do what I can."

"Well said, but you missed one vital point," I correct, as she looks at me. "What is that?"

"You're not going to die anytime soon," I smile, remembering her aura has no grey or black specks in slight, meaning she'll be safe for the next few weeks.

"Well, I've got to get back to my inn soon, or else Kirito is going to wring my neck," I sigh, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow, and we'll be ourselves together."

"Bye, Lee."

I walked back to the inn, before crashing for a long, well-deserved sleep.

* * *

Trekking through the forest, Kirito goes over the plan of attack for the sentinels.

"Why do we have to get the sentinels, though? We're strong enough for the boss!" I whine, as Kirito chuckles. "We're the leftovers. Besides, we'll get more XP since there's more sentinels than bosses."

I sigh, "I guess so..."

We arrive at the base of the stone tower, as Diabel pumps his fist up. "Let's lead the people to victory! Now, let's go!"

Diabel turned around, creaking open the large, wooden doors to the black, stone room. A pair of red, glowing eyes flashed from the back of the room, and I shuddered slightly.

The water color-like glass illuminated the room in a barrage of colors as the big, red ogre-like-rabbit-kangaroo hybrid jumped down from his throne, towering above us all about 50 meters away. He wore a purple loincloth, holding a shield. 3 sentinels appeared besides him, and I laughed slightly.

Why is he wearing a loincloth? How silly!

The squadron of monsters charged forward, as a sentinel ran towards the sidelines of our parties.

"Our team has the left monster!" I shout, withdrawing my blade as I charged forward at the monster. Exchanging easy parries, I rolled my eyes.

This was too easy!

Faking a left swing, I swung from the right instead, taking my sword and dragging it through the sentinel's torso, cutting it in half with a grid of red lines. My sword glowed gold for a moment, before the weird sentinel burst into pixels.

"Lee! Above you!" Asuna shouts, as I look up to see a glowing light as the next Sentinel formed. Rolling to the side just as it landed, Asuna rushed forward and decapitated it, bursting it into pixels.

"Good job, 'Suna!" I abbreviate, turning to the main boss as he let out an angry roar. Hell, he looks more like a kangaroo now...

And he's on his last health bar! Yes!

"I got this!" Diabel shouts, rushing forward as his sword glows golden. The kangaroo threw his weapons aside, whipping out a sword-

No...that's not a Talwar. That's a No-Dachi! And it looks like we're in Hell's Kitchen now!

The angry kangaroo thrashed Diabel across with his No-Dachi, sending him aside with a large gash in his chest, throwing him by me.

"Oh shit!" I shout, sliding over to Diabel as I put my hand over his cut. "P-please," He whispers as his health bar begins to drop, "run."

"No, Mr. Diabel!" I urge, pressing my hands against his chest, "I need to heal this."

"There's no healing potions available until flour 3, I'm dead."

"Close your eyes, now," I whisper, closing my eyes as they begin to blaze golden. Pouring my energy into my hands as it swarms into his cut, turning the gridlines gold as they sew it up until he's full health. Opening my eyes, I look at Diabel, laying before me.

Diabel opens his eyes as he looks at his chest, seemingly amazed. His mouth falls open as he looks at me, seemingly confused.

"Th-there's no magic in this game, though?"

"No magic that's given," I whisper, standing up, "most games have a final boss item. That's what you were after, right?"

He hesitantly nods, as I shake my head. "Prepare yourself more, and remember that you have friends in battle." Turning my body from him, I look over my shoulder. "And don't tell anyone."

No one had noticed I healed him, anyway.

Pulling out my better sword, I sheath the old one as I stand beside Asuna and Kirito. "Let's do this, guys," I whisper, rolling my neck as I bounce on the balls of my feet.

"Who else will?" Asuna shoots back as we take off running at the giant kangaroo.

Kirito charges first as I run around to the other side, and the kangaroo blindly swipes at Asuna who went in for the second attack, knocking her cape off instead to reveal a girl with flowing, brownish hair. Kirito gasps as the sheer amazingness of a girl in his attack party.

Like WOW! Who knew a _girl_ could be under that cape? Especially with a girl name and a girly voice? Of course, you can't assume genders in 2022.

The kangaroo falls backward as I grabbed my blade, jumping at it as I slash a piece of fat from his neck (AoT style.). He roars in anger as Kirito and Asuna press on, swiping left and right. The kangaroo pushes Kirito back as I press my sword into its shoulder blade, holding on for dear life as he sends a large, angry gash into Kirito's chest, throwing him and Asuna back.

"K-Kirito?" I ask quietly, looking as Asuna hovers over Kirito's body, an upset look on her face. My lip twitches in anger, as I jump off the kangaroo, sword positioned upward at the red monstrosity.

"You mess with my friends, you hunk of Australian meat?" I roar as my eyes flicker to an amber color, the color between gold and my normal brown. My hair begins to float around me, as it does when I feel emotional, my sword turns a bright gold. My feet land on the ground with a small patter, kicking up dust around me.

"When I'm done with you, you're just going to be XP on my level bar!" I scream, running forward as the kangaroo jumps. He swings his No-Dachi, and I spin in the air to dodge it, feet landing on his shoulder as I firmly take my sword in the place I had cut his neck, dragging it down his back as I slid. He roared in pain, thrashing about to try to buck me off.

I pressed forward more, eyes finally reaching their golden peak as my blade ignites in a golden fire, completely pushing through to the other side of the kangaroo.

Landing on my feet before rolling to safety, the kangaroo finally explodes into its pixel form of blue light. My eyes fade to brown as my hair limply falls back down, and I breathe heavily. Dabbing away the sweat at my brow, I turn back to everyone as I raised my sword victoriously in the air. "We are victorious!" I crow, as everyone cheers.

The words 'Congratulations!' appeared above us as individual screens explaining our XP earnings flashed in front of us, as I turned to Kirito and Asuna, who were running towards me.

"LEE!" They cry out, giving me a big hug.

"Ah! Kirito! Are you okay?" I ask, and he nods, holding up an empty vial. "Diabel had a healing potion."

Of course he did...I'm probably going to end up sleeping for two days because of that healing I did! Of course, I don't know how tired I'll be since I only healed him inside a game...

"How much XP did you guys get?" I ask, looking at my screen.

"It's safe to say that I'm level 9 now," Kirito notes, as Asuna nods in agreement. Looking at my screen, my eyes widened.

"I got the last attack bonus?" I ask surprised as Asuna pats me on the back. "Good job, you deserved it!"

"You guys did it too," I testify, but Kirito shakes his head.

"You were the one who got the boss the most, hell, I've never seen you like that before!" Kirito exclaims, as I chuckle awkwardly. "Adrenaline, I guess."

"Why?!" A voice shouts, as the room fell quiet. We all turned to Cactus-man, as he pointed at me. "Why did you cover the boss by yourself?!"

"Uh, I didn't, everyone helped throughout the entire time and I issued its final blow," I corrected, and he crosses his arms.

"But how did you heal Diabel?! The guidebook says there's no healing potions until floor 3! That means you must have it from previous playing!" Cactus shouts as everyone whispers among themselves.

"Is she a beta tester?"

"Is that how she knew how to beat the boss?"

Looking at Diabel in the eyes, he turned away from me, not looking at me again. "She's definitely a beta tester! That's why she stole the boss for her own, and knew how to smuggle a potion for Diabel! Because she already had one! Others might be beta testers too!"

Well, it's either be a hated beta tester or reveal that I'm a witch. I stayed quiet as everyone glanced around, before I laughed lightly, before it grew louder and louder.

"Oh! Isn't that _extremely_ flattering. Ha, not!" I announce, twirling a curl around my finger. "Me? A beta tester? Selected out of millions who submitted applications to get the game? Why, if I was into short men who come up as the definition of 'prick' I'd be interested. This is extreme flattery, y'know." I walk forward, shoes clacking on the floor as I stood before Cactus-man.

"Of course, I have faced things _far_ worse than a red kangaroo. Monsters who hide underneath children's beds, things that go bump in the night, and things that can make a grown man cry for his mother," I look at cactus-man, a shadow falling over my eyes as they flash golden for a split second, before returning to their brown.

"Calling me a beta-tester makes me seem far less dangerous than I actually am, do not forget my threat, 2 thousand and 1." I spit out, throwing my sword up into the air as it lands backwards into my sheath.

"And, if calling me a beta-tester makes you feel safer, feel free to do so. But just know that wherever people like you," I jab my finger at the cactus man, "are somewhere, I'll be there like a shadow."

He gulped, sweating nervously. "Y-you're a devil! N-no, even worse: a cheater!"

"Yeah! Devil!"

"Never trust the cheater!"

"A deviant!"

"Deviant, huh?" I ask aloud, considering the idea. "how appropriate. I think it's very fitting of me. _"_

The room falls silent as I open up my inventory. "And deviants, well, they doesn't give a flying fuck about standards, too."

Selecting the _Coat of Dusk,_ a dark, purple coat fluttered about my body, as everyone looked at me in shock.

"Toodloo, everyone!" I cackle, "This _deviant_ has places to be, and people's asses to kick, and I have potions aplenty, too!"

I strutted away from them, walking to the doors as Kirito ran up behind me. "Are you coming along, Kirito?" I ask, as he falls into pace with me.

"Well, why not?" He smirks as I chuckle darkly.

"Get ready for a world of trouble, then," I respond as I hear the shuffling of feet. Turning to see Asuna, I pause.

"Are you going to join us, 'Suna?" I ask, and she shakes her head. "I have one question for you first, before you go."

"Ask away," I respond, turning to face her fully as I stepped down a step.

"Why did your eyes glow?" She whispered so only I could here, and my heart dropped. "When you were fighting the kanga-I mean, the boss, your eyes were practically glowing golden."

"It must be the lighting, they're brownish-gold anyway," I respond quickly, pulling up my friend list and showing it to her. "If you ever want to stay in contact, hit me up. I'd love to have jam with bad buns again."

She laughed slightly, pressing the + button. "I'd like that, too."

"Alright 'Sun. I'm going to give you some advice, don't hide yourself. Be yourself, and don't rot away. Hell, join a guild who'll appreciate you," I lecture, giving her a final smile before turning and walking off.

The stone doors slowly opened, as Kirito looked at the party list, swiping the delete button on Asuna as we walked away from her.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **While I was writing this, I decided to use Ivy Adams' sister, Natalie, for this.**

 **Ivy Adams is an OC from my Kuroshitsuji series (you can read Eternitarian and be spoilers-free), and it is mentioned she has a sister a few times. Since I've written about Ivy's grandmother in her own part, I thought it'd be fun if I write about the sister.**

 **It would work perfectly, because Natalie has her own secrets, too.**

 **If you remembered anything about Natalie from my other series (which you probably don't) here are the only things I'm changing about her and the storyline:**

 **-She has brown/golden eyes**

 **-She has curly hair**

 **-The year is 2022**

 **-They live in Japan, because SAO is in Japan (technically speaking, that is)**

 **She will reference Ivy, her sister, occasionally, but it's not necessary to read my other fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2: Glitches

**April 23rd, 2023, Floor 11, Level 44**

"To the Moonlit Black Cats! And to the ones who had saved us, Kirito and Lee! Cheers!"" The people in front of Kirito and I cheer, as we awkwardly glanced between ourselves. His coal eyes had a lingering sense of awkwardness, but there was the slight gleam one could take as happiness.

"Cheers?" we echo, as we clink glasses with the others.

"Thank you for saving us," the short girl with lopped black hair softly says, "we'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you."

"It was nothing," Kirito waves off, cheeks tinting pink and I laugh slightly. Kirito will never get used to receiving compliments, and he was quite bashful, too.

"I-I was really scared, and when you came to save me I was so happy," she continues, and I nearly snort. She's really laying the compliments on thick.

"I know this may sound rude, but what level are you guys?" The guy in the red armor asks as I glance up at my stats.

Level 44.

"I'm Level 19, he's 20," I stick out my tongue at Kirito, "and I'll catch up with you soon!"

"Yeah right," Kirito chuckles, though I was beating him by 4 levels. It may have been because Kirito was knocked out for a week due to food poisoning from his bad cooking skills, so I grinded floor 7 that whole week out of sheer boredom. Since there was only the two of us, once we reached floor 5 we started working even harder so we could have a slight lead on our competitors.

"Wow! That's not too different from ours, it's probably not easy since you're a party of two," the guy chuckles as I nervously laugh.

"Keita, you don't have to be so polite," Kirito lectures, "a party can support you more than Lee can do for me."

"Hey!" I whine as everyone chuckles at the table. "I wasn't the one quivering at the sight of the slime boss at Floor 2," I grumble, as Kirito shudders, remembering how half of his body got stuck in it.

"I-it's so moist though..."

"In that case," Keita hypothesizes suddenly, "what about the both of you join our guild?"

"Huh?" I ask, as Keita gestures to the girl. "This is our only mace wielder, and her name is Sechi, and we can always have one of you train her. Lee, what weapon are you? You hung back after slugging the monster in the face," Keita asks, as I withdraw my weapon.

"This is my broadsword, I got it from a guy who felt bad after I broke my weapon. He got it from the level 9 boss," I lie, because technically Kirito gave it to me after he got the bonus instead of me; but he wanted to stick with his sword.

"Oh? That's so cool!" Keika says, "Do you think you'd be able to teach Sechi how to use a sword and shield? A mace isn't really her thing."

"I'm not the best teacher, to be honest. Last time I used a shield I dropped it on my foot," I reply, slapping my hand on Kirito's shoulder, "but Kirito is, like, 10x better at using a sword AND he's a good teacher!"

"What now?" Kirito asks, confused as I step on his foot under the table. He winces, and no one notices as Sechi and Keika bicker, causing the guild members to laugh. The guild member in yellow looks at us.

"We all go to the same school IRL, but, uh, don't worry! You guys'll fit in easy-peasy!" He shouts with a smile, as Kirito nods. "I guess I'll join..."

"I'm in it too," I beam, standing up and adjusting my coat. I had received a new coat since my boss fight, and this one was fab-u-lous! It was a cape-coat in a dark navy blue, AoT style, and I had pockets on the inside which I stored food inside! Also, it regulated my temperature, so I was never too cold.

I also always stole pants from Kirito, so I was wearing his abandoned brown pants (I guess they weren't black enough for his aesthetic). My regular armor was underneath my coat, and a sword sheath was looped around my back.

* * *

 **May 9th, 2023, Floor 20, Sunlit Forest, Level 50**

A creature that looked like it had escaped Bug's Life was in front of us, swinging it's scythe-like claws left and right. "Sechi, duck!" I shout, as she narrowly avoids being decapitated. I suppress the urge to roll my eyes. She made the 'girls suck in video games' stereotype true, even though she's played multiple games before.

Taking my broadsword from my back, I jump up and with a quick flip I cut off the scythe arms as Tetsuo runs forward, stabbing the grasshopper in the stomach as it was distracted. It dissolves into pixels as we all cheer.

"Woo! I'm level 23 now!" Tetsuo cheers as we all applaud for him, as I look at my own level rank.

Level 50, huh? I suppose that's accurate enough, especially since I've been sneaking out at night to grind monsters for my own points. After all, if we all split it as a group it's especially hard to get better and level up. Besides, I only need an hour worth of sleep to do well.

We all went back to the garden area, as I plucked a newspaper from the stall. Kirito, Keika and I headed to the garden as the others went to get supplies, as we sat on the plush grass.

"Wow, the leading group is at Floor 28 now," I muse, wondering how intense it'd be to be in that group...

...and how fun it'd be.

"Oh...what's the difference between us and that group anyway?" Keika asks, seemingly begrudgingly as my eyes widen. Keika had never used a pessimistic-toned voice, except when he was last to the dinner table.

"I mean, they know all the good hunting spots and the fastest ways to get XP. They keep it within their guild," Kirito explains as Keika sighs.

I zone out as they continue to blabber, as the others join us once more. "I can't wait until we all hit level 30!" Sechi bumbles, as I look at my own level ranking. I smile, remembering the '50' that hung at the corner of my upper vision. "Same here!"

Though I loved my capelet, it was going to tear once I hit level 51 since I got it at level 31. If you exceed a clothing item's protective aspects and wear it for an exceeded amount of time, it will start to tear and lose its protective properties. But Kirito and I disguised ourselves with trash armour to blend in...

They all talked about making plans to head to the 28th floor soon, to catch up with the others, but I simply zoned out. I was here because Kirito was here, and we've been in this together since day 1. He's my best chum now, after all.

* * *

 **May 23rd, Floor 28, Level 51**

"Wow! Where did you get those fancy clothing? Sechi asked as she French-braided my hair while I equipped my new armour.

"Oh, someone insisted I traded them," I lie, "I gave them 200 Cor for it."

I had donned the dark green reefer jacket I won at Floor 25 against a monster, and while it wasn't much higher at protecting me than my cape-coat, it will last me until level 55.

"Well, I think it's lovely. Are you going out for another stroll tonight?" Sechi asks, tying a matching green ribbon at the end of my hair

"Yeah, I have a lot of thinking to do lately, I'm feeling a bit homesick," I lie. It's been the same for the past month, as I had previously explained.

Sneak out, kill monsters, sleep for an hour, repeat.

"Alright, have fun! I'm always here if you need me," Sechi calls.

"Thanks for doing my hair!" I thank, walking out the door as I headed to the wolf plains outside the town.

Brandishing my sword, I prepared to run down and attack the wolves when I already heard snarls coming from over there. Hiding behind a rock, I peeped over it as I watched men in red armor attack at a wolf.

One of their katanas started to glow a bright, scarlet red, illuminating its' user's face. I gasped quietly at the man before me: Klein. He looked the same as he did a year ago, hell, we all did.

He slashed at the wolf with a flourish of his hand, scattering it into its pixel forms. He breathed heavily for a moment, before straightening up.

"Wow, you look like you're doing well," I call out, cupping my hands around my mouth as Klein looked up at me, mouth gaping.

"Well, isn't it Little Lee! I've heard about a wandering vixen around these parts." he smirks and I roll my eyes, sliding down the hill to greet him.

"I'm not very vixeny unless you trifle with me," I respond, and he snorts.

"I heard from a few buddies that you were the one who finished the Floor 1 boss. Is that true?" He asks, and I shrug.

"There wasn't much left to take care of, honestly."

"We should catch up!" He rasps out, turning back to his comrades. "You guys can clean up the rest of the trash!"

"I haven't done much since we last talked," I respond as we walk back up the hill. "But, I see you have a guild mark now," Klein points out, and I shrug.

"I just hang out there because Kirito is still with me," I bluntly state as Klein laughs. "Oh? Mr. "I'm a lone wolf" joined a guild?"

"Yup," I respond, chuckling slightly, when a notification popped up in my inbox. "Hold on for a moment..." I stop in my tracks, looking at my screen.

Opening it, my eyes widen at the words.

 _Sechi left an hour after you did, and she hasn't returned. It's been 4 hours, and while she's usually back after an hour, but she isn't back at all. We're heading to the dungeon area, so let us know anything upon return. -Keika._

Sechi is gone...?

"I need to go right now," I blurted out quickly, looking apologetically at Klein. "I'll see you around, okay?"

"Alright," Klein sighs, as I take off in a sprint away from him to the town, my eyes glowing amber as my vision changes.

The buildings are gone, and everything is black except for the leftover traces of people's auras. Colors of different shapes, opacities and sizes painted everything, as I blocked those out to find Sechi's. Hers was a light blue, and there were footprints through the town...leading to underneath the bridge?

"Sechi?" I call out, looking through under the bridge to see her small frame, leaning against the stone wall as she hugged her knees. Fresh tears glazed her eyes over, as she shivered in the cold

"O-oh, Lee, it's you," she replies, as I walk over and plomp down next to her, grabbing a blanket from my inventory as I wrapped it around her. "Sechi, what's the matter?" I ask, rubbing her back as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I just...ugh, Lee, can't you and I run away together? Us girls, we stick together," she whispers, and I smile slightly.

"We'd be a pretty strong team together, but why do you want to run away?" I ask, voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't want to deal with any of this anymore...this town, the monsters, the Black Cats, Sword Art Online-"

"No!" I shout, "We're not going to commit suicide!"

Sechi giggled slightly, "That's not what I meant, but that's certainly a way out... but why do we have to die in this game? What's the point?"

I sigh, "I don't even think there is one. We're all afraid of something in here, and that's Akihiko's entertainment."

Sechi paused, turning her head to the water. "I'm afraid of dying. I'm so scared I haven't been able to sleep," she quivers, as I softly _hush_ her, rubbing her head.

"You won't die."

"How are you sure?"

"Because you are a strong girl, and your friends and I are strong too," I promise, "and a strong girl doesn't go out easily. And we'll all get out of here together."

She smiled, a tear running down her cheek. "Thank you."

"No need, it's the truth."

That night, Sechi slept in my bed. She dreamed peacefully for once in a few months, and that made me happy.

She reminded me of...me, honestly. Quiet and docile at first. I felt like my sister, Ivy, for once. Ivy always seemed so courageous, big and strong, always protecting me when I was down. She fought for everyone, and not just herself.

So, I was going to live like Ivy and fight for everyone here.

* * *

"We're buying a ho-me, we're buying a ho-me!" I cheer as everyone chuckles.

"Let's get some cash while Keika's buying the house," Tetsua cheers, as I arch a brow. "Yeah, doing what? Dancing in the street for Cor?"

"Ha! Totally! How about we head up to the dungeon? It'll be faster and easier than foraging the grounds. Maybe Keika won't have to make a total buffoon of himself, then." Ducker notes, as I shake my head. "That's probably not a good idea..."

"Come on Lee~! At our levels we'll be fine," Sasamaru elbows me, and I roll my eyes. "Fine, but don't come crying back to me if you wet your pants," I laugh as Sasamaru gasps, shoving me lightly.

"That was only one time, Lee!"

* * *

 **June 12th, 2023, Floor 27's Dungeon, Level 53**

"I told you we'd have no problem," Ducker asserted as we walk through the dungeon. "Whatever," I roll my eyes as we stop at a wall.

"Hey! A hidden room!" Tetsuo clucks, slamming his hand on the wall as it glows blue, sliding open to reveal a treasure chest.

Something was...off. Placing my aura over my eyes, everyone in the party had grey and black flecks in their aura, with Kirito having dark blue and red freckles.

Dark blue is grief while red is anger, and grey/black means death is approaching...

"Guys, don't go in," I whisper, eyes widening in shock as Ducker rolls his eyes. "Stop being such a Mother Hen, Lee!" He stomps into the room, the other boys following.

"She's right, don't go in!" Kirito warns, as we all step forward in warning as Ducker throws open the treasure chest's lid.

The room's blue turns a red hue, warning systems blaring as rock monsters and goblins pixelate before us.

"It was a trap, idiots!" I shout, withdrawing my broadsword from my back. "Let's blast!"

"Group Teleport, Taft!" Ducker shouts, sticking up the teleportation cube as nothing happens.

"Here, let me try you idiot," I fumble for the cube, before sticking it up in the air. Closing my eyes, I focused on us as a group.

I'll use some actual magic for this to work...

"Group Teleport, Taft!" I shout, as I feel the familiar whirl of the teleportation around me. Smiling to myself, I open my eyes.

"Alright guys, that was a close one," I laugh, "but we-"

I was all alone. Looking at my feet, I appeared to be standing on glass above the clouds as they bathed in blueness, the sun piercing above me.

"So, that first miracle you pulled wasn't a glitch," a deep voice said from behind me, and I turned to see a tall, brown-haired man in a lab coat. He wasn't overly handsome, nor was he ugly, he was just...average.

Quickly flashing my aura around my eyes, I saw a familiar blood red color surrounding the man. "Kayaba Akihiko," I whisper in shock, and he nods.

"Indeed, Miss Lee. I don't have much time to talk with you, but I am going to inform you of a few things before I send you along your merry little way," he informs, as I cross my arms.

"Fine," I huff, glaring at the man before me. I was tempted to rush forward and impale him with my sword, but I'll hear him out for now.

"The first miracle-stunt you performed was on a man by the name of Diabel. He was supposed to shatter into pieces, as his HP was rapidly dropping, but you healed him without a potion, which is only available on Level 3 and up. I thought you were a glitch at first, but it was interesting, so I didn't eradicate you."

I gulped, as he held up two fingers. "Next, you were able to activate the teleportation cube in a no-teleport zone. This should be impossible, so instead of sending your guild along with you, I decided to have just you come up. I suppose this will make you abide by the game's rules, now."

"What is that?" I speculated, and with the snap of his fingers a video screen comes up.

"You get to watch the live stream."

The first death was Ducker's. His was the one that made me yelp, as he was pinned to the floor before he had pick axes slammed into his body. His screams still echoed in my ears when Tetsuo when Tetsuo was pummeled by rock monsters, Ducker's screams overlapping over Tetsuo's. Sasamaru was next, before he was cut down the middle.

"Make it stop!" I wail, tears welting in my eyes, "You have the power to do so!"

"I am nothing but a powered GM now," Kayaba replies, as I run over to him, grabbing him by the lab coat. He calmly looked at me, brown eyes emotionless pools that reflected my image in them. And damn it, I looked like a mess in them.

"Let me go back! I can still make sure Sechi lives!" I cry, as he gently pried me off him. I turn my head back to the scream just in time to watch Sechi get scratched in the back. She was the only one who didn't scream, but Kirito and I both wailed at the same time. Tears finally began to flow as I sunk to my knees, unable to turn my eyes from the screen as she burst into pixels.

I cried and cried, watching Kirito fight through the rest of the monsters, fueled with anger. Finally, Kirito was the last person standing, breathing heavily before sinking to his knees.

The tv screen dissolved into air, as my cries became silent. Tears ran down my cheeks as I looked at Kayaba.

"Why?" I whisper, "Why would you do this?"

"To create a world that has all the risks and consequences of the real world," he replies, "if that was in real life, the same things would have happened."

"Why am I here, why am I not with them and fighting?" I ask, wiping my tears as I stand up.

"I summoned you because I thought you were a glitch, and you're not one of the current glitches. I'll just leave you with the warning to not be too obvious with your 'miracles,' or else the computer system will terminate you..."

I gulp nervously, before realizing he said something odd: 'glitches.'

As in there's _multiple._

"There's multiple glitches?" I ask, as his eyes widen for a second, before returning to normal.

"Nevermind that. It's time to return to Taft, I'll have you teleport to outside the dungeon. Adieu," Kayaba says, his image flickering.

"Wait!" I call, but he was already gone. Sighing to myself, I lay on my stomach, looking at the clouds roll by below me.

Everyone's dead, and Kirito is the only survivor...

I feel the familiar pull of teleportation as the last tear dripped from my eye, as I was gone with the whirlwind

* * *

My feet touch down as I whipped my head around, seeing Kirito exit the dungeon, shadow catching over his eyes. "Kirito!" I cry, running over to him as I feel my eyes begin to drip with tears again.

"Don't." His voice was clipped and monotoned, as I pause in my steps. "W-what?"

"You abandoned us with the group teleport," he seethed, "and everyone died." His noir eyes had steeled, looking at me with a fury that could compare to the pits of hell.

My heart dropped once more, as my mouth gaped open. "K-Kirito, I need to tell you what happened-"

"Don't bother, it doesn't change the fact that you left us for dead." He glared at me from under his bangs, "You might as well be dead to me now."

I gasped, taking a step backwards as his words struck me like a knife to the heart. I winced, trying to keep the buildup of tears within my eyes. "Kirito, please let me explain! I-I-"

"Didn't you hear me? You left us for dead!" He roared, "The teleportation stone follows your heart's desires for teleportation within Aincrad's limits! You truly wished for only yourself to make it out of there!"

"I wanted us all to survive, Kirito!" I retorted, tears freshly bursting out of my eyes. "And I was forced to watch them die, but I couldn't do anything about it!"

Kirito's eyes widened in shock, before a hard look overcame his features again. "I never should have trusted you," he spat out, "don't ever talk or approach me again."

"Kirito, we promised to always have each other's backs-" I quavered, as he glared.

"If you talk to me ever again, I'll _kill you,_ and I mean it!" He roared, as angry tears flicked from his eyes. Hastily rubbing them away, he turned on his heel from me, footsteps clacking away as I began to wail. And for the second time in this game, I cried. For my dead friends, my life in here, and the loss of Kirito: the one who I had trusted most here.

"Kirito," I whisper once more, "I hope you find forgiveness in your heart one day for the lies you believed."

"I know that you basically killed them, and I know that you'd be better off dead." he curtly replies, withdrawing his teleportation cube.

And with that, Kirito was gone as the orange sun set behind him, causing the game to go to 'night mode.' The world was thrust into darkness, small stars twinkling overhead. Now, I felt truly alone, away from all living things that had once felt dear to me.

Collapsing once more on the ground, I reach into my pocket, withdrawing a blade. Fingering the remnants of the braid that Sechi had put in the night before, I pulled it tightly away from my head, taking the knife and cutting it off.

I don't want to feel this hollowness! I'm going to work it once more as a solo player, and I'll get to the top. Maybe that way I can see Kirito and explain.

I hope that time can heal the wounds that I had inflicted upon him.

Opening my inventory, I take the braid and place it in my inventory.

Next, I withdrew the maroon coat I had scored from the last floor we went to, which I told no one about. Tying the _Mask of Stealth_ I had taken from floor 23 (and also had shown no one), I looked at the properties.

Oh, so the mask can level up? These items were pretty rare, so you didn't have to buy multiples of them. Slipping on the cat mask, I found it easy to breathe and I could still see fine, and my brown eyes showed through.

I donned a pair of black cargo pants along with the boots of speed, and I rolled my neck.

I'm going all the way up now, and no one's going to stop me. And when I've finally gone the furthest I can go, maybe Kirito will understand.

* * *

 **July 4th, 2023, Floor 45: Valley of the Living Dead, Level 61**

This floor was really boring...all they had was skeleton monsters! I wanted to level up a bit more before I went to Floor 46 to make things easier, but this is a drag! Also, I wanted money so I can get a lot of food here.

Taking my new broadsword, which has stronger metals than my old one (it broke, whoops!), I decapitated the skeleton, crushing the skull with my foot. The skeletal remains burst into pixels as I earned 300 XP.

The only thing good about this floor was the cuisine and scenery. Apparently, according to a book in the library this floor was modeled after China. And this was the only floor with dumplings and noodles, which are sooo good!

"Ahhh!" A voice shouts in the distance as I perk up. Someone needs help!

Running towards the sound of the voice, I slide down the hill to see two people caught in the Venomous VlyVat Trap. It was a carnivorous plant that basically leeched your HP until death. They're pretty rare, so I didn't worry about treading upon one.

Up until now, of course.

Running to the violet VlyVlat, I power up my sword with a skill as I hack at the VlyVat trap. It quickly disperses into pixels, giving me 200 XP.

And VlyVlat traps were usually easy to defeat, too. These must be lower-level players...

"Are you okay?" I ask, adding a light tilt of a British accent (like I always do for my newly-disguised persona) for a good effect. I hold out my hand to the girl, who lightly grabs it, pulling herself up.

"I'm down 25% of my health, but I'll be fine. Michio is down 50%, but he heals fast," the girl says, gesturing at a guy who stood up quickly, dusting himself off.

"We were in a jiffy, thanks for helping!" He bows, nudging the girl as she bows down too.

"Oh, I don't mind." I wave off, as the both stand back up.

"This is Michio, and I'm Sora," 'Sora' beams, as I nod.

Sora was a girl with cappuccino skin and light blue eyes. Her kinky hair was kept back from her face by a thick headband, but a few curls managed to pop out. She looked around 17-18, and was around 5'5"; meanwhile Michio was tall (around 6'!) with his presumably-dyed dark green hair flopping over one eye. He had dark brown eyes and pale skin, freckles dotting all over his face, too.

"I'm Dev," I reply, using my new nickname. It was originally 'Rex,' but I remembered that in the first dungeon I was called a 'deviant.' I had coined my name, obviously. So, I had went to this shady shop on floor 5 that made my name appear as 'Dev' to others who could see my name tag.

"How can we repay you?" Michio asks, and I wave it off. "No need, I'm always happy to help-"

 _grumble~!_

Laughing nervously, I placed my hands over my bellowing stomach as Sora waggled her brows. "We'll buy you some noddles, here."

Noodles...

"Alright, I guess," I sigh in defeat, "if you insist."

They both laugh as we walk out of the valley to the inns.

* * *

"Thanks for the meal!" We clap, as I dig into the chow mein, slurping it up quickly.

The inn had traditional ZhongHuaLou styles, as I picked up an eggroll, practically stuffing it into my mouth. I had adjusted my mask so only my mouth showed, so they still couldn't see my face.

"So, are you guys friends in real life?" I ask, slurping up more noodles.

"No, we actually met the first day we were in here," Sora confessed, taking a bite of the pork dumpling, "and we hit it off immediately."

"That's great! It's always nice to have someone to help," I smile, glancing over Sora's shoulder as a man began walking towards us. He was tall and muscular, wearing traditional Chinese warrior clothing pulled together a gaudy cloak embroidered with fur lacing it at the top. His blonde hair peaked out underneath the helmet, and a vain look painted on his face.

This won't be good, he looks and smells like testosterone and trouble.

"Oh, isn't that Sora?" He asks snottily, approaching us at the table, "why didn't you PM me that you were eating at ZhongHuaLou? Those idiot waiters didn't accept Cor from the female boss, did they?"

Female boss?! Ugh, this is grossing me out! And why is he wearing those gaudy clothing items?!

"Huang Qi! You're so obnoxious?! And who the hell is the female boss?!" Sora yelps, blue eyes ablaze in anger.

"It's you, obviously! Sora, this restaurant is mine, and you're my beloved wife, so it's certainly you!" Huang Qi blushes, getting close to Sora before she shoves him off.

"Sora is not your wife, so stop bothering us!" Michio defends, as Huang Qi's eyes blaze in anger. He reaches out, grabbing Michio by the throat and lifting him above the ground. Michio's leg accidentally knocked against the table's weak leg, causing it to break. All the delicious food slid off.

Noooooo! All of it is wasted now! I'll never forgive you, Huang Qi!

"Do you think a piece of trash like you should even dare to walk with Sora?! I've told you before that I'll kill you if you interfere! Do you not understand?!"

"Huang Qi! Let go of Michio!" Sora demands, as Michio coughs.

"She still will never love you," Michio taunts, as Huang Qi raises a fist.

"Shut up!" Huang Qi shouts, as I stand up abruptly, grabbing Huang Qi's fist before it hits. He lets go of Michio in shock, and Michio falls back because of the lack of air. If this happened IRL, I would have been demolished. Thank the gods for high level stats...

"I wouldn't recommend that," I state as Huang Qi chuckles.

"You're just one man, what can you do to all of us?" Huang Qi asks, letting out a shrill whistle as his band of thugs standing up.

Quickly, I flip Huang Qi over my head onto the fallen table, splitting it in half under his weight. His health cuts in half, as I turn my head to the others.

"You all have ten seconds to go, or else you have more than half your health going," I threaten, as they all scramble away.

"W-wow! You're so strong!" Sora gushes, "he's been bothering us for the longest time!"

"I have an important question to ask you all," I ask, as Michio gulps. "W-what is it?"

"Can I order another bowl of chow mein?"

"...sure."

* * *

 **July 5th, 2023, Floor 45, Level 61**

"So, you guys accidentally triggered a quest?" I ask, as Sora nods.

"We threw a bowl of rice at an NPC, and they started talking about some demons or something. Now, we have the option of completing a demon quest!" Michio fist pumps, as we enter through the forests' ruins.

Demons live in dim, damp tunnels and usually work alone. They're extremely fast and agile, which will be a bit of a challenge. Demons were a pitch black male species, with blood red eyes and sleek, obsidian-like skin. It has sharp claws about as long as my thumb, and its feet had talons as long as my ring finger.

"When will we start to fight?" Sora asks as we peek through the bushes.

"I'm going to attack the first one and see how the best method to kill it is, then you guys will try it," I reply, jumping out and swinging the broadsword at the demon. The horned beast swung at me with its long talons, which I used to my advantage, jumping on his arm as I swung my sword at his head, chopping it off clean.

It didn't pixelize at first, as weird veins started to reconnect the head and the body. "I guess you have to smash the head," I marveled, taking my broadsword and stabbing it in the eye. The demon pixelates, leaving behind a pair of demon's horns,and I turn to Sora and Michio, giving them a thumbs up.

To help them level up to level 50 (since they're both at 48), I would bring the demon over to the both of them, distracting it while Sora and Michio attacked.

Within the day we collected 20 pairs of demon horns, meaning we were done with the quest with some horns to spare (for selling). I leveled up once to level 62, and Sora and Michio were close to 51 now.

"That was fun! Thanks for helping!" Sora says, and I nod. "It was no problem, it was pretty fun to do, too. Are there any stronger monsters out there, now?"

"There's the demon maidens, but those guys, err, gals, are tough," Michio muses, "The horns of demon maidens are worth more than normal demons, and you also have to hit their head. But they have longer, sharp nails for weapons, along with a way-higher speed!"

And they were harder! Just as Michio finished explaining, a demon maiden popped up and started attacking. They were marble white, with strong cheekbones and painted red lips the same color as blood. Their hair was long and black, flowing like the River Styx, and the worst part was their claws, which were each as long as my forearm. Donned in a black cloak, it came all the way down to the floor, but it didn't hide the long claws creeping out from underneath it. The demon maiden flashed me a pointed grin with their needle-like teeth, boosting their attack. I was constantly bouncing between offense and defense, until I finally bomped it in the head.

* * *

 **July 12th, 2023, Floor 45: Level 67**

I had planned to leave this floor after helping Sora and Michio, but I had formed a friendly bond with them in the time we were together. I could probably take them with me, but they'd have to level up a bit more first.

"I saw a mission on the board today, for floor 46's mountain areas," Sora claimed, "and I grabbed it before anyone else could. It has high rewards, and all we have to do is retrieve the hair band of the Demon King. Even if we can't defeat him, we can grab the hair band and run!"

That's an odd request, but works with me!

"Sounds good," I mutter, as Michio pumps his fist. "Alright, let's do it!"

* * *

 **July 15th, 2023, Floor 46: The Devil's Mountain's Cave Entrance, Level 68**

"He might be hard to find, you know. The Devil's Mountain is just a spectrum of the area the Demon King is in, it's always changing," Michio notes as we climb up the mountain, and I shrug.

"That makes it more of an adventure than, right?"

"I suppose...Dev, why are you being so kind to us? You could have ditched us earlier," Sora says, and I laugh.

"It's because you guys are friends," I replied in a teasing-tone, "what else could it be?"

"AWWW!" Sora claps, as Michio sighs. "But aren't you worried that helping us will be in vain? We'll probably part ways after this, and what if we never remember you, or vice-versa?"

"I'm just living in the moment, and whatever happens happens for a reason, you know? I mean, you and Sora would have never met if it wasn't for this game, right?" I ask, as Michio sighs. "I suppose."

We had reached the flatter part of the trail, and were now surrounded by shrubbery on all sides of us. "This mountain area is super bipolar," I grumble, as a dust cloud seemed to be suddenly approaching.

"Guys, step back!" I shout, as I withdraw my broadsword as it clashes against another sword, forcing me back.

What kind of monster has this speed?!

The cloud of dust faded away, revealing a-


	3. Chapter 3: Flowers Blooming

The cloud of dust drifted away to reveal a man appearing around 16-17, with cold, calculating blood-red eyes, shifted cat like pupils, long noir hair tied in a ponytail by a red silk that was haggardly ripped at the ends. That must be the hairband we're looking for! He had pale skin with a sharp jawline as sharp as his katana, with a men's hakama; decorated with swirling silver patterns on an ebony backdrop on the hem, with a plain black for the top.

He was smoking hot! But...is he a monster?

"Hey! Why did you attack us, dude?!" I shout, as Sora gulped.

"Th-that's the Demon Lord," she stuttered, and I nearly choked.

"Demon Lord?!" I echoed. If he's the Demon Lord, why does he look like an extremely hot bishonen boy?!

"Player, why do you tread upon my territory? Do you not realize you are unwelcome in my land?" He asks, voice smooth and calculating. His blooded eyes peered into mine, and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

How does he recognize me as a player?!

"Why have you come here, warrior? These mountains do not receive visitors, because most die at the entrance." He almost seemed to correct himself, grammatically...but I'm dead anyway. I have a .01% chance of winning, I might tell him why we're here anyway.

"I'm here to get your hair band," I state bluntly, pointing at his ponytail. Sora and Michio gasp behind me, confused by my bluntness.

"Hair band?" he asks, clearly confused, "Many people come to fight me just for this old, tattering thing? What's the use of it?"

He paused, clearly waiting for my answer. How strong is he?! Clearly, we're not the first to come.

"Someone entrusted me," I lie, as he gasped. "Who?"

How should I know?!

"It's, uh, you're lover! She said for me, to, uh-"

"Lo-ver?" The Demon Lord repeats, clearly thinking about this. "It's her...I see..."

What do you mean 'I see?!' I literally just made that up!

"Tell me, what else did she say?" He asks, and I gulp.

Could this mission have required a pre-determined quest that we skipped?! If so we're royally screwed...

"She told me to tell you, that, uh, she'll wait for you forever!" I respond. I was dead anyway, I mean, this is a freaking Demon Lord!

He pauses, before his eyes go soft and he chuckles. "That silly girl..."

HUH?!

The Demon Lord untied his hair from the ponytail, causing his silk locks to float down and I nearly drool. Why did the enemy have to be so hot?!

He approached me, giving me the hair band. "Tell her not to wait for me, I cannot turn back anymore," he advised, a look of sorrow in his eyes as he turned back around from me. My heart broke slightly, as I felt bad for the poor Demon Lord.

"Why..." I call out, "Why don't you go to her?! Why do you linger here as the Lord of Demons?!"

The Demon Lord paused, before lowering his head slightly. "Just transfer my words. It is of no use anymore."

He entered the dark cave, as I sighed.

He's only an intellectual monster...only an intellectual monster...an intellectual monster...an intellectual...

"Yay! We completed the mission! Now, let's get the reward!" Sora cheered, and I shook my head, holding on tight to the hairband.

"No, I'm going to find the lover, and give the hair band to her," I declare, as Sora and Michio exchange glances.

"Alright, then we'll find her together!" Michio replies unhesitatingly, as we entered the cave.

I'm glad I have their support, and that they care for the DL too...

We wandered together for a few minutes, until Michio stopped.

"Hey! There's something down there!" Michio states, pointing at something on the ground. In the pitch black, I strained my eyes to see it.

"I don't know if I can see it," I grumble, as Sora gasps. "I see it! Look closer, you blind bat!"

"Alright," I chuckle, "I trust you guys."

Leaning closer, I feel a sudden push on my back, and I turn around in time to see Michio snag the hair band from my hand.

"Traitors," I whisper, as I fall off the cliff, the last thing I see is their faces looking down on me.

"Why didn't you go exchange it for money? Why trust us so much?" Michio calls out. I land with a large _SPLASH!_ in the water as my back smacks it, as my vision fades to black.

* * *

Something...is touching my lips? Opening my eyes, I look to see the Demon Lord's lips on mine, and I automatically push him off.

"Wah!" I cough, spitting out water all the while.

"Do you feel better?" he asks, as I itch the side of my face.

"Yeah, thanks."

This was great, I lost my first kiss to an NPC!

Wait...did I just itch the side of my face...?

"Uh, DL, where's my mask?" I ask, as the DL held up my mask. "You mean this?" He asks, and I nod.

"Oh, thanks for getting it for me-" I reach for it, but he holds it above his head.

"Not so fast," he clucks, "why would a beautiful girl like you hide their face behind a mask?"

"B-Beautiful g-girl?!" I ask, "I-I'm definitely not one!"

"You're bandages came loose in the water," he states bluntly, pointing at my chest. Looking down, I can see a loose bandage flopping outside of my coat.

"Perv! You don't look there!" I shout, as a look of fear comes onto his face.

"I'm sorry!" He quickly shouts, and I chuckle. Yeah, you better be sorry...

"And to your question, I have a mission to complete," I reply honestly, jumping and reaching for the mask.

"What kind of mission?" He asks, and I sigh. "A personal one, and that mask is my disguise. Can I please have it back now?"

"Alright," he answered, handing the mask back to me. I put it to it's on the side of my head, keeping my face revealed. I don't think other players will be down here...

"Were you betrayed by your comrades?" He asks, and I cross my arms. "I guess my friends did betray me..."

"Do you regret ever trusting them?" He asks once more, as I pause.

"I don't. I believe in helping others no matter what, and they never saw my face, so I guess they had a hard time trusting me. I hope that when we meet again, they'll see my real face and not remember betraying me," I hypothesize, "and I hope that in the future we'll meet again."

"I...don't understand what you're saying," DL nervously sweats, and I wave it off.

"It's a complicated storyline, don't worry."

"Follow me now, I must take you to see someone." DL turns from me and begins walking.

"What? Who are we going to see?" I ask, beginning to follow DL.

"It's a hidden mission, and I cannot disobey it," he confesses, as we fall into pace.

"DL, are you really...are you really an NPC?" I ask, as the DL's pace falters for a moment. "I believe so...am I?"

That isn't something an NPC would say, could it mean he's developing emotions? I mean, he had an expression of sorrow on his face...

"Do you have your own conscience?" I ask, as he frowns slightly.

"I don't know...it's just that while I was fighting a player one day, I suddenly felt really odd. I didn't know what I was doing, as if I needed to find someone. I wanted to find her...But as I listened to the conversations between the players, I realize that it's not like that."

DL turned to me, with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm an NPC, and it took me a great deal of time to understand what an NPC is. From that moment onwards, I didn't understand what I was anymore-"

"You're not an NPC anymore!" I beamed, "You're a person with feelings! DL, wait, no! You need a proper name!"

"A...name?" He echoes, and I nod. "Yes, all people have names. How about...Reginald?"

"...no, that's too stuffy. I'll be named Reggie," he decides for himself, and I smile.

Yeah, just go ahead and trash the name I thought up for you. At least he kept the nickname for it...meaning he does have a conscience!

"Reggie, do you really want to see your lover? Maybe we can search together!" I explained, and he sighed.

"What if we do meet? Did the things between us ever happen? Did we really live together before? And then, after being challenged by Satan, I lost and became trapped here. While she is confined in the Snow Village on floor 26, never to meet with me again. At first, seeing her is what I wanted most...but I later realized it was all the scheme of an NPC's storyline," he recounts sadly, as I felt my heart drop.

Scheme? I've never thought of it that way. We've interwoven a sad and melancholy fate for the NPCs...

"The person I'm seeing, who is he?" I ask, as we walk into a large, open cave.

"His name was originally Pawnoedik Maefnaripna, but he told me to call him Blossom."

(Pronounced paw-nay-dick mayf-nah-rip-nah)

Blossom is a pretty girly name, but it's certainly better than Pawnoedik Maefnaripna! It sounds like someone just ran their hands over a keyboard and typed as many random letters as possible.

"We're here," Reggie announces, gesturing up at a large door, shimmering with all kinds of jewels in various colors.

"Woah! So many jewels!" I wonder how many pizzas I can buy with this door!

"I hope you won't harm him, although the mission plot says to fight him you don't need to. Blossom is no longer under the system's control, anymore, too

."

"I see," I respond. Hell, I can't even fight Reggie, so how the hell am I supposed to fight the hidden one?!

Pulling up my mission requirements on my menu, I read over them.

"'1: Knowing of the Demon Lord's lover and answering questions correctly. 2: Falling off a cliff because of nothing to do with the storyline, coincidentally meeting the Demon Lord again.' Is this a joke?" I blabber, reading off the requirements.

"Afraid not," Reggie replies, creaking open the large door to reveal a circular, wooden room with fancy pots and vases decorating it. A large bed-chair was at the back of the room, overstuffed with pillows of all kinds.

"Blossom, this is..."

"I'm Dev," I greet, and Reggie nods. "This is Dev, and he passed the hidden mission."

"Oh, really?" A voice asks, with the lightest tint of an Indian accent. He stood up from his chair, giving a short bow to me.

"Greetings, Dev, I'm Blossom," he smiles up at me. Blossom had tan skin with big, emerald eyes. His long, dark purple hair was pulled into a ponytail with a gold band, and he wore billowing clothes of red and blue. His feet were bandaged, but didn't seem injured.

"Nice to meet you!" I reply. Blossom was an Indian prince, based off his clothing, which is pretty cool.

I quickly told them about why we were all in the game, and how I got pushed down here.

"That's great, I really want to see the outside world...I want to see the blossoms bloom."

So that's why he calls himself Blossom!

"Alright! I'll take you all outside, then!" I announce, determined to bring them up to the surface.

"Really? You're willing to take us?" Blossom asks, a large smile on his face.

"Yeah! I'll give you my old clothes so you can disguise yourselves as players. We'll keep it a secret...but can you guys even leave the cave?"

"We cannot, I've tried," Reggie sighs, "if the hidden mission isn't accessed and I leave the Demon Cave, the system will forcefully bring me back. And Blossom can't even leave this room."

"Well, since I'm here now, can you leave?" I ask, as Blossom shakes their head. "No, you have to fulfill Reggie's wishes first," Blossom answers, as my brow crinkles in confusion. "What?"

"It's set by the system, I'm not needy," Reggie groans, displaying the mission for me.

"Alright, so we need to take you to her grave..." I read off, before looking up at Reggie. "I'm sorry for your loss, Reggie."

"Don't worry about it, what's after that?" He asks, as I turn back to the mission. "Then I take you for revenge, then you're my human pet?! Isn't that slavery?!" I ask aloud, and Reggie shrugs. "It's what the system says. After you complete this mission, we can move onto Blossom's."

"Okay!" I cheer, as Blossom walks up to his bed, pushing it aside to a staircase going up. "This leads you to the 48th floor, if you and Reggie exit this way the system won't force him back, since it's the start of the quest."

"Alright, let's go! Here, you can have my starter clothing," I tell Reggie, sending him my starter clothes (that I couldn't sell). Reggie puts them on, and we soon venture up the floor.

* * *

 **July 16th, 2023, Floor 48's Snow Forest.**

"Brr, Reggie, is the Snow Village really cold?" I ask as Reggie and I trek through the forest. "I don't know, I've never been there," he responds as we approach an old village, covered completely in snow. We walked through to the center of the village, where a single stone lay. Reggie crumpled in front of it, dusting off the snow.

"Why'd you wait for me," he faintly whispers, tears streaking down his face and plopping onto the stone. Although this was set by the system, my heart still aches when I see it...

"Should I have not come?! If I hadn't came, she'd never die!" He screams, slamming his hand into the stone.

"Rather than suffering and waiting forever, maybe she'd have had you come meet her, even if she's lying in the grave. Just like you, even though you'd only see her grave..." I suggest, as Reggie gets the idea.

"You still came to find her..." Reggie finishes, and I nod, as a _DING_! alerts that I have a new part to the mission. Opening it up, it says one word: revenge.

"Revenge...let's do it! If you change your grief into power, and your pain into the energy of your sword, you can release all your pain! Take it all out!" I shout, as Reggie looks at me determined.

"I know who I want to fight: the one who killed her and the rest of the village."

* * *

 **July 20th, 2023, Floor 1's Underground, Level 69.**

"Floor 1? Everything is easy on this floor, though," I mutter, as we enter the Town of Beginning's Church.

"That's what they want you to think," Reggie responds, as he pulls on the cross. The table shifts aside, revealing a set of stairs going down.

"Damn, there's a basement to this game?" I whine, as we step down it. Adjusting my mask so it's in front of my face, we enter the undergrounds.

"Who are we looking for?" I ask, as we continue to go further down.

"His name is Satan," Reggie states calmly as my eyes widen. "S-Satan?!"

"Yes. According to what the system told me, he has a large body structure and wears a long, black robe. He has a single horn on his head, and holds an enormous Satanic sword."

"S-scary," I shudder, "I feel like an ant down here."

We walk further down for what seems like hours, until we arrive at a large, wooden door with gigantic stone gargoyles guarding it. Their faces were twisted in a grotesque way, as they held large spears that crossed the door off from us.

Don't tell me we'll have to fight them! They're at least 20 feet bigger than me, but they're still not even 1/4 of the door's size!

"We're here," Reggie says, stepping forward. "Satan! I, Reggie, have come to settle debts with you!" Reggie shouts, as nothing happens.

"Oh, well nothing's happening so let's go home~" I sweat nervously as the gargoyles move their spears upward, the door creaking open.

I shuffled inside while Reggie strode into the cavernous room, looking like a giant cave.

"This is so big...how large is Satan?" I wonder, as a rumbling occurred, as the ground seemed to shift. A large figure as big as the door emerged from the ground with two, large molten eyes. The smoke cleared away to reveal a Titan of a man, covered in taught, black muscle. He had a cloak of a leather-like material, and a helmet adorning his head. His clawed fingers scraped against the stone wall, indenting it deeply.

"Holy shit! I mean, Satanic shit!" I shout out, as Satan looks at us.

"What have you come for?" He bellows, as I look at Reggie. "Reggie, we can't defeat him ourselves! We need to get help!" I mutter, turning back to run.

Reggie didn't move a bit.

"Reggie!" I shout once more, as Satan chuckles.

"Reggie, move along now," he chuckles, as Reggie withdraws his sword. "No! I'm taking revenge for her!" He screams, literally jumping off the ground with speed and looking to hit Satan on the chest. Satan blocks him, smacking him away, but Reggie nearly dodged it, landing by me.

Satan's pretty fast...

"Reggie, I'll distract, you attack him from the back," I state, withdrawing my sword and running to Satan's feet.

"Take this!" I scream, slicing at his foot with a gold swipe. Looking at the damage I did, I didn't even get red lines!

"Aghhhhh!" I shout, slicing repeatedly at the foot until an arm-length cut appeared on his foot. Even then, it was insignificant to Satan.

"Stop that!" Satan growled, reaching down and picking me up by the back of my shirt, before clasping me tight in one hand.

"Put me down!" I demand, wiggling for freedom in Satan's tight grip. Damn it, he's making it hard for me to breathe!

"What's under that mask?" He asks, brushing it off my face with his big, calloused thumb. The mask falls off my head, landing on the ground.

What a jerk!

"Oh, so you're a female? I can always keep you as a concubine for me," Satan chuckles as I struggle to think of a way out.

And damn, that was gross! Baring my teeth at Satan, I bit his thumb...with no effect whatsoever.

"That's it! I'm done!" I shout, eyes glowing a bright gold. Satan's eyes widen as he drops me, but I start floating in the air.

Withdrawing my sword, I let out a gutteral scream as I fly towards his face, plunging my sword deep into his eye. Satan screams, attempting to swipe me away, but I fall back and roll onto the ground, reaching towards my mask and putting it back on.

"Reggie, finish it off!" I shout, as Reggie bounces over to me. "I can't! He's too strong!"

"Well, think of a plan!" I retort, as Reggie's eyes light up. "Lead him to the tunnel opening! Quickly!" Reggie shouts, before running under Satan's feet with a quick speed.

Oh shit!

"Hey, you big, uh, thumb!" I shout, as Satan looks down at me. "What do you want?" he growls, as I stick up my middle finger.

"God was smart for kicking your ugly ass out of heaven!" I roared, as Satan's eyes turned bright red, as he lifted up one foot and began to run towards me.

Quickly turning around, I start sprinting for my life towards the cave entrance.

"Reggie, do this now!" I shout, as I exit the cave, approaching the cliff's edge. Satan launches towards me as I begin to fall off the cliff, and because of gravity he starts falling down quickly. Closing my eyes, I wait to die when I feel someone grab my hand. Opening my eyes, I see Reggie holding my hand.

"I wasn't going to let you die," Reggie informs, pulling me up.

"I appreciate that." I smile, shaking his hand.

 _Ding! System notice, Lee has acquired a Human Pet. Please set a name for your pet._

"I thought your name is Dev?" Reggie asks, as I start to set Reggie's name as Reggie.

"It is, but the name I set for the game is Lee. Now, let's look at your stats..." I pull up the pet menu, looking at it.

"Level 250! Damn!" I shout, looking at the rest of his stats. "It seems that the level cap is 250, so that makes sense...oh, and you can't level?"

Looking at my second screen for the boss fight, I leveled up 4 times to 73 and also earned-

"Satan's Sword?!" I ooh, holding up the item. It was a dark, blood red sword that seemed to shine in the light. It was long, slightly heavy, and had a claymore appearance to it. Around the hilt, in the center was a celtic cross in darker red, and the hilt was gripped with a black material. At the very end of the hilt was a small claw, which seemed to be Satan's.

Looking at the stats, the sword was at-

"Level 500?!" I scream, looking at the sword in awe.

"The level cap for people is 250, while items have a level cap of 500. Once they hit level 500 they don't break," Reggie explains as we start walking.

"Woah," I mutter, looking at the sword before I sheath it.

We go back up to the surface, as we teleport to floor 45.

"Well, I'm starving now from that battle-" I grumble, as we make our way to a restaurant. Looking to my left, I see a crowd gathering with Huang Qi at the center.

"What's going on over there?" Reggie asks, as we both lean against a wall.

"I am Huang Qi, and if you've got a problem with this, face me!" He shouts, as I groan.

"That's a huge jerk over there," I mutter to Reggie.

"Now, Sora, baby, just become my wife! I can take you to-" Huang Qi says, making kissy faces at a girl in the crowd. Hey, that's Sora!

"Go away, and stop harassing me!" She shouts, backing up from him.

"I've got to say, baby, it doesn't seem like you understand the situation," Huang Qi tuts, "You see, I'll have my underlings take care of your little mistake over there." Glancing over at Huang Qi's side, a man is holding Michio's head by his knife's blade.

"If she's going to marry you, I'll swallow my sword whole!" I shout out, putting on my fake accent as I step through the crowd, Reggie following me.

"Dev..." Sora mutters, before looking away from me shamefully.

"Listen up, peacock man, the lesson I taught you last time wasn't enough, huh?" I ask as Huang Qi's eyes narrow. "Peacock man?! Damn it, don't think I'm actually scared of you! You may have landed a sneak attack before, but this time, it won't be as easy! Lads, get him!" Huang Qi shout, pointing angrily at me.

Raising my fists, I charge at the man. "Come on Reggie, let's do this!"

I quickly knock out every man, as they fall back on the ground. "Was I even needed?" Reggie mutters, crossing his arms.

"Dev..." Michio starts, as he and Sora bow to the ground. "We're so sorry, forgive us!"

They did betray me, but they are bowing in front of a whole crowd...

"Dev, we deceived you, so why are you still helping us?" Sora asks, as I smile.

"I told you before, I wouldn't do something I'd regret. Since I decided to help you out, I'll see through to it until the end."

Their eyes watered up. as they ran forward and gave me a tight hug.

"Dev, please let us stay with you!" Sora cries, as I raise a brow. "You should all be rich enough to settle down for a while. I have some business to attend to, but I'll stay in contact-"

"Dev! Please, don't leave us!" Michio cries, as Sora looks at Reggie next to me.

"Isn't h-he the Demon L-" Sora starts, as I run forward and cover her mouth.

"Don't say anything for now, just follow me!" I whisper, letting go.

* * *

"You h-have f-free will?" Michio asks Reggie at the restaurant, the duo sitting across from me.

Reggie nods, as Sora gasps. "But, that only happens in sci-fi novels! I can't believe it!" She gasps, as I shrug, slurping noodles in my mouth.

"It's not just Reggie, there's also Blossom. We're looking for a way to rescue him," I explain, holding up a map. "The thing is, I'm stuck now. We got this after beating a boss, which means we can get Blossom now, but I have no idea how to read it..."

"Here, let me see!" Sora asks, as I pass the map over to her. The map was literally 3 dots with the number 34 in the corner.

"Hmmm...according to the map, head just 25 degrees east-southeast from the port for 15 km. Then you'll reach the point," Sora explains, as I gasp.

"Damn, you are good at this!"

* * *

 **July 30th, 2023, Floor 34's Mountains, Level 69.**

"It took us a while to climb to the top of the mountain, but here we are," I huff out, patting Reggie on the back.

"Such a shame that Sora and Michio are afraid of heights," Reggie replies, as we step forward. In front of us stood 3 old men all wearing boxing outfits.

"Come on, young one! If you strike the three of us down you shall become the Demon Lord!" The lead old man croaks, as I sigh.

 _3 minutes later..._

"Well, that was easy, but this is so gross," I cough out, holding out the quest reward in my hand. It was the Ultimate Restoration Pill, and it looked like and smelt like poop.

"If you eat it, you can level ten times faster for the next 3 days," Reggie lectures, plugging his own nose. Opening up my inventory, I pulled out a water bottle.

"The Water Bottle of Taste, I planned to sell it since it's a one-time use only, but thank god I kept it," I mutter, placing the poop-pill inside the red water bottle. Closing the lid, I shook it, imagining sweet, sweet apple juice. Satisfied that I had done enough shaking, I knock back the apple juice...

...only for it to taste like shit! I guess the water bottle of taste was a knock off!

"Just down it, soon it will be over," Reggie lectures, as I sadly down the rest of the poop-juice.

* * *

 **August 2nd, 2023, Floor 46's Caverns, Level 80.**

"Blossom? Are you here?" I ask as Reggie and I step inside Blossom's cave.

"Obviously, I have nowhere else to go. Did you eat the Ultimate Restoration Pill?" Blossom asks, and I give a nod. "Yup!"

"Then congrats!" Blossom cheers, as I get another system notification.

 _Ding! System notice, Lee has acquired a Human Pet. Please set a name for your pet._

I punch in the name 'Blossom' as his stats pop up. They were all the same as Reggie's, but how did Reggie seem scarier than Blossom?

"Alright, now we can leave!" Blossom shifts the bed once more to reveal the hidden staircase.

"Wait! Before we go, I'm going to steal some of your door!" I shout, running to Blossom's door. "Why would you want to steal a door?" Blossom asks, tilting their head to the side as I pluck off the jewels, putting them in my inventory.

"These are jewels, which I can sell for a hefty price. Then, we can buy you guys stuff!" I announce, giving the two boys a smile.

"Ohhh! Then here, take this!" Blossom reaches into a chest, pulling out a basket with an egg in it. "You can use this!"

"Oh, uh, thanks," I reply, taking the basket. I can always sell it if I can't raise it or cook it...

"Now, let's go!" Blossom sprints up the stairs, and exchanging glances with Reggie, we follow behind.

* * *

 **August 2nd, 2023, Floor 47 Floria, Level 80**

"Woah," Blossom marvels, looking at the petals that float around us, a wanderlust look in his emerald green eyes. Chuckling, I watch as he frolicks through the flowers, before collapsing suddenly.

"Blossom! Are you okay?" I ask, running up to him.

"Okay? I'm wonderful! I never want to leave this place!" Blossom mused, as I roll my eyes. "And I thought you were injured, goofball!"

"I know there's a plot of land for sale here, but the price is so hefty that no one is going to buy it," Reggie informs, "but I was the one who scored the Cor from the Satan fight, I just haven't transferred it over to you, yet."

"Oh? How much is it?" I ask, as Reggie transfers it over to my account, causing my eyes to bug out.

* * *

For the price of 25,000,000 Cor (it was soooooo much! If Satan had that much, why did he live in a drab, undecorated cave?!) we purchased a nice, 2 story cottage that was on the top of the hill, overlooking the entire garden. It was made of a dark wood, with a fountain out front and had an ivy-covered wall. It even had it's own patio and a separate (but super large) garden shed! I had around 5,000,000 Cor left from the Satan fight (not including what's already banked), so we could use that for whatever needs we had.

"Thank you so much, Dev!" Blossom hugged me tightly, and Reggie joined in with his not-as-tight hug. "Oh, it was nothing!" I wave off, as Blossom dances around the place.

"Here's the key, Blossom," I hand him the key, which had a small lotus on the bow, "this place is yours."

"Are you not staying, Dev?" He asks, eyes watering slightly.

"I'm a fighter, and people are trapped in this game, including me," I sigh, "and I have big chances of beating this game and helping others escape...and I need to do that."

Looking at Blossom, I notice that tears are freely pouring from his eyes. "Blossom, are you okay?!" I ask, as he sniffles.

"Th-that was beautiful!" He weeps, "Go free them! But also come back and visit whenever you can!"

"Will you guys be fine by yourselves?" I ask, as Reggie nods, holding up a book.

"A woman in the garden gave this to me," Reggie informs, as I squint to read the book title.

"'Making Pastries with Bishies?'" I ask, cheeks turning pink as I flip open the inside cover to see a telephone number scrawled in there.

Of course she was hitting on Reggie...

"I can cook using the information in this book," Reggie declares, as Blossom gasps. "And I can be a gardener here! We're acting just like humans, now! We have jobs, food to eat, and family!"

"Family?" I ask, as Blossom points at me. "You and me and Reggie!" He sang, as I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Oh, you guys are too good to me," I wept, pulling them into a big hug.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mysterious Egg

**September 15th, 2023, Floor 47 Floria, Level 82**

Turns out that they were worse at being humans than I thought they would initially be.

Reggie had picked up baking, and thought that if the recipe called to bake something at 180*C for 20 minutes, then he can half it by baking it at 360*C for 10 minutes.

He almost burnt down the house.

Next, Blossom had tried planting and weeding around the house. First, Blossom forgot he needed to water his plants. Next, he over watered them. Right now, I'm training him with cacti. If he can keep it alive for the next week, we'll move onto something more advanced.

I had quickly learned that since they were NPCs, they had a harder time acquiring skills in the game, so they had to do everything the old-fashioned way. Meaning instead of being able to cook something quickly, they'll do the actual process for it.

I was their mom, currently. I furnished the house, went grocery shopping, did the laundry, and had to make sure they were not burning down the house. I was leveling much slower now, but I didn't mind the change of pace.

My current project to keep my free time busy was the shed. Reggie had told me he'd love to share his creations with the world, and since the shed isn't all the way up to our house, I figured I could turn it into a little coffee shop.

Rolling the final baby-blue paint onto the wall, I sigh, wiping the sweat away with the back of my arm. This was extremely mundane, and at times I forgot I wasn't in the real world, until the weeds in our garden tried to eat me.

That's right, _eat me._ Turns out the plants that Blossom had been taking care of a couple weeks ago weren't actually flowers.

Walking out of the shed, I set the paint bucket outside as I rolled down my green sweater's sleeves, brushing my hands off on my overalls.

I adjust my mask to go back over my face, as I grab the basket I had put next to the bucket, holding the egg I had received a month or so ago from Blossom.

Today I was heading to Sora's friend's friend's friend's cousin's brother's friend's friend's house today to get this baby incubated. All the pet shops I had been to were grimy and either wanted me to sell my egg for a ridiculously low price or I pay for them to incubate it at a ridiculously high one. So, I did some snooping at a market and found a girl who would help me incubate it for a low cost. I had done some research on the egg types, too, and this one was ridiculously powerful and gave strong, big pets.

Pulling up my teleportation cube, I go to my message box and send her a quick note that I'm coming over to the meeting spot.

"Teleport, 23rd Floor!"

I quickly feel the familiar tug of teleportation, and soon I land on a sandy beachside's boardwalk, fishermen on their little boats in the lake.

"Hello! Are you Dev? I was told you'd have a cat mask," A small voice says from behind me, and I turn to see a small girl with brown hair pulled in red ribboned pigtails.

"Yes! You're Silica, right?" I ask, as we begin walking on the boardwalk.

"Yeah. I don't have my own place, do you mind if we go to an inn? It'll take a couple hours to a couple days, depending on the egg," she explains, as I nod.

"Well, we can always go to my place," I offer as she blushes slightly. "I-I don't know if that's appropriate..."

"It's in Floria, which is pretty populous. If something makes you uncomfortable, you can always run out and scream for help," I offered, as she laughs slightly.

"Alright, I'll go."

"Great! Now, let me find a cube," I mutter, rummaging through my inventory before finally pulling out a cube. "Aha! Teleport, Home!"

"Home?" She echoes, before the familiar pull of teleportation lands us at my front gate.

"Yep! This is my home, it's in Floria," I answer, sliding open the gate for her so she can enter. "Isn't Floria expensive to live in?" She wonders, and I nervously laugh.

"We had to use a bunch of money for it, but I think it's worth it. My friends live here too, you'll probably end up meeting them," I respond, as we walk past the shed.

"I don't want to sound rude, but are you re-doing it?" She asks, and I laugh.

"Kind of, I'm renovating it for my friends, but don't tell them that. They think I'm making it a guest bedroom," I whisper, opening the door.

"I'm home~" I cheer, "And I brought my friend, Silica! She's going to help incubate my egg!"

"You're finally incubating it?!" Blossom shrieks in joy, practically sprinting down the stairs and falling down on his face at the bottom of the staircase.

"Yep! Didn't I tell you about it at dinner last night?" I ask, arching a brow at Blossom as he lifts his head up, giving me a cheeky grin.

"I was reading under the table..." he admits quietly, "but it was about planting! I swear!"

"Alriiiight," I laugh, pulling him up as Silica laughs. "Silica, where's the best place to incubate an egg?" I ask, and she shrugs.

"Usually in a place where it won't be touched too much," she suggests, and I point to the upstairs.

"Then it's off to my room! Blossom, you can't come in until the egg is incubated!" I warn, as Silica and I both race upstairs to my room.

I had got the smallest room than the other two, but I took it because it was the one with it's own bathroom attached to it. It was about the size of a dorm room, with my bunk bed being converted so the bottom bunk was a desk. Across from that was my dresser with the drawers filled with items or old clothes I didn't keep in my inventory (or used as pajamas). I had a couch pressed against that, and finally, my favorite part was the balcony, which was separated from my room by a glass door.

"Let's set it up on my desk, okay?" I ask, and she nods. "Alright!"

She starts setting up when I hear a faint, almost meowing sound. "What's that?" I asked, and she blushed slightly, pulling a small, blue dragon out of her hood.

"Pina was sleeping, so I just let her nap," Silica replies as Pina rubs her cheek against Silica's.

"Aww, Pina is so cute!" I reply, rubbing Pina's chin.

Silica took the egg and placed it in what appeared to be a glass container, than she pressed a button as the lights in the container turned a light blue.

"It should hatch anywhere from 2 hours to 2 days from now," she grins, "I'll be on my way, now."

"Thanks, Silica! I'll show you out," I reply, as we begin walking down the stairs.

"Dev!" Reggie shouts from the kitchen. "Come here!"

"I'm showing Silica out right now!" I shout back, "Can it wait?"

"No! It's really important, bring Silica too!" He replies, and I groan. "Do you mind if we take a quick stop in the kitchen?"

Silica giggles, shaking her head. "Not at all."

We tramp into the kitchen to see Reggie's hair in a pink scrunchie, and him wearing a pink, frilly apron. "Look what I made," Reggie's face was blank as he held up cake pops in the shape of an egg, decorated like the egg that was currently incubating.

"I couldn't get the shape right," he notes, "so I turned them into eggs."

"Those are...interesting," I note, as he offers the tray forward.

"Try one."

Silica and I glance between each other, before reaching out and taking one. Moving my mask up slightly to reveal my mouth, I take a bite as a smooth, chocolatey taste assaults my tongue.

"This is delicious!" Silica exclaims, quickly finishing hers.

"The shape is odd, but it's definitely good," I laugh out, quickly finishing mine.

"Wait, my stats are odd now, it seems my luck went up!" Silica notes, looking at her character stats through her menu. Crinkling my eyebrow slightly, I check my own to find that my luck had gone up by 2% for the next 24 hours.

"What do you know," I mutter, "Reggie's come up with some useful food, for once..."

"For once? What about that time I made orange juice?" He asks, slightly enraged, as I sigh. "We used that as a weed killer, it wasn't edible!"

"Doesn't mean it's not useful!" He sticks his tongue out, and I roll my eyes. "You used all the oranges I bought for it! Oranges aren't cheap, y'know..."

Silica lightly giggled as we continued to bicker, until Blossom showed up, holding up a pot proudly.

"I successfully transplanted this flower!" Blossom beams, as I look closely at the flower.

"That's a Talking Tiger Lily," I muse, looking at the item information on my menu, "and if they're red you can record messages. This one's orange, so I guess it can't-"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want to!" The flower toots, waving its leaves in a shaking matter.

"What the-?!" Silica and I shout, stepping back.

"What? Have you never seen a Talking Tiger Lily before? Do you live under a rock or something?!" The flower snaps back with a Bronx accent, and I roll my eyes.

"Nice try, Blossom, but you must've gotten a bad bud." I walk over to the counter, grabbing a tissue.

"What do you mean a bad bud?!" The flower growls, "I'll have you know that I'm the best bud in my class!"

"Sure you are," I chuckle, placing the tissue over the flower head. The flower promptly shuts up, as I pick up the pot, tucking it under my arm.

"I'm going to go sell this at a market, maybe someone'll buy it as a joke. Silica, do you need a teleportation cube to get back?" I ask, walking towards the door and holding it open for her.

"I-I hope it's not t-too much to ask," she stutters, seemingly nervous, "but can I s-stay with you guys for a while?"

"I have no problem with it, you can stay in the guest room. But if I can ask, why do you want to stay?" I ask as we made our way down the hill.

"I'm not the best fighter, and since I just got Pina I want to bond with her before I'm pulled into lots of battles. Inns will be expensive after a while. I can pay you back with hard work though, I promise! I'll do anything!"

"Anything...? Alright! You can start doing the 'anything' tomorrow!"

* * *

 **September 29th, 2023, Floor 47 Floria, Level 82**

"Silica, nothing's happened in a while, y'know you don't have to stay here..." I push in the chair at the shed. Over the past couple weeks, Silica decided to stay with us until the egg hatches. To pay off 'her debt to us,' she agreed to help turn the shed into a cafe/flower place.

Kind of like a Cracker Barrel, right?

"That's why I got _this_ at the market!" She exclaims, holding up a large scroll.

"Huh?" I ask, as she tosses it over to me. Unravelling it, my eyes grow wide at what I see.

Witchcraft!

"I thought there was no magic in this game for users, though?" I ask, as Silica chuckles.

"I don't know if it's going to work, but we might as well try. Who knows? Maybe one of us is witches," she laughs out, and I arch a brow.

"How did you know?"

"Oh, Dev, you're too funny!" she remarks, and I nervously laugh alongside her.

"Just don't use this, okay, Silica?" I ask, "If you mispronounce or mess up the lines of a summoning spell, some nasty voodoo stuff can happen."

"Alright, alright," she promises with a nod, swishing her pigtails slightly.

* * *

 **October 1st, 2023, Midnight,Floor 47 Floria, Level 82**

Silica had gone out to the market today, and I had insisted she take Reggie and Blossom with her. Little does she know that a 5 hour shopping trip could last a day with them. I had sent her a message at 8:00 telling her to rent an inn so she didn't have to worry about coming back to Floria, and she gladly accepted.

Now the whole house was mine.

Finishing the chalk lines in the basement, I stood up, clapping my hands off. I had decided to use the spell that Silica had given me, and if it doesn't work, oh well!

Looking at the egg in the center of the circle, I sit down, placing my fingers on the lines. My eyes turn golden as my unevenly cut hair whipped around my face, as wind poured from the lines of the circle. Chanting the main part of the spell, the lines turned golden slowly on the edges, before finally reaching the egg.

 _"Veni foras!"_ I finish, as a golden light encircles the egg. It shines so brilliantly I put my hands over my eyes until the light fades.

Moving my hand away, I see that the egg is gone and a small, chubby looking chicken-owl thing remains. It has a small, squiggly mark on it's forehead, and was laying on its side, head resting on it's little wing. Its arms are so tiny compared to its chubby body, and...and...!

It's just so cute!

"'Sup," it chirps with a gruff voice, not matching it's body, "I'm a Celestial Beast."

"A...celestial beast?" I repeat, and it rolls it's half-lidded eyes. "I just said that, dumbass-"

Did a chicken just insult me?!

"-and yes, I am one." It brags, and I shuffle closer. I didn't expect it to be so...small? It'll grow with age anyway.

"Alright, let me pull up your stats," I mumble, looking at the new 'pet' icon that had appeared.

Let's see...in characteristics it says it won't grow...

What?

Looking back at the weird owl-chicken, it was about the size of my two fists together. So, he was going to remain small forever...

"Whaddya think you're staring at, girl? You wanna go? I'll wipe the floor with your ass! Bring it on you piece'a shit!" He chirps, as I gasp.

"Whoa! Chill out there, little dude," I snort, trying not to laugh

"I will kick your ass!" He chirps, flapping his stubby wings angrily. "Alright, alright," I admit in defeat, "I can tell you will. Now, I can go get you some food, and I bet you'll have a hard time climbing the stairs."

I hold out both of my hands, hoping the small bird would get the point. "I can do it on my own!" He angrily shouts, "Just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm retard-"

"Let's not use that word, alright?" I smile sweetly, walking over to the stairs and stepping up 5, before turning around and sitting down on the staircase. The little bird slowly wobbled over, looking up at the staircase. A step was a bit taller than the top of his head, and the little bird awkwardly flailed his tiny wings up, trying to reach the top of the staircase to pull himself up. But, for some unforseen reason, the short bird couldn't.

"Need help?" I ask, as the tiny bird rolls its eyes.

"Tch, upsies," it grunts, and I roll my eyes back at it, before sliding down and holding out both of my hands. The bird hops into them, as I make my way up the stairs.

"So, I have some corn and some fruit-"

"I don't eat peasant food," it grunts as I make my way into the kitchen, "got any ice cream?"

"Uh, yeah," I reply, pulling out a bowl of home-made ice cream. They didn't really have a grocery store here, so products like ice cream are practically non-existent. I taught Reggie how to make ice cream, and this is one of the first things he mastered, so he makes it all the time.

The bird dug into the ice cream quickly, before letting out a belch. "Christ, that was some shitty ice cream," he grumbles, "go get me some booze, woman."

"Ex-cuse me? I'm not your servant, alright?" I announce, looking the little bird in the eye. "And what are you, anyway? A chicken? An owl?"

"Hells no! Among the beasts considered sacred, only I possess immortality and regenerative abilities along with elemental! I am the Deathless Bird of Heaven, the Phoenix!" It argues, flapping it's wings.

"Alriiiight," I retort, going to the pet section on its menu.

"Though I may not look like it right now, I used to be a majestic bird with feathers of crimson and gold! I was so divine and beautiful that I was hailed as the greatest sacred beast," The Phoenix nostalgically remembered, "but then I was trapped by Satan inside an egg, cursed to live like a fat loser!"

"That sucks," I mutter, "but you're still pretty cool."

"Really? I mean, of course I know that already, but you finally fucking acknowledged it," the bird chirps, and I laugh, rolling my eyes.

"Okay then, so, what's your name gonna be?" I ask, as it crosses its wings. "Why you askin' me? Aren't you my new owner or whatever?" It grunts, as I scoff.

"You're talking to me now, so you have the rights to pick it. Now, are you a bird boy or a bird girl?"

"A boy, obviously! I'm not a pansy like a certain someone," he chuckles, and I scoff. "Alright, Mr. Sensitive Bird-Gender Boy. How about...Precious?" I joke, and it sticks its wing up.

"If I had a middle finger, you know what would be happening right now!" It grunts, as I hold up my hands defensively. "Alright, alright. You said you were a Celestial Beast, right?" I ask, and it nods.

"How about Celestino, then? Your nickname can be Tino, then," I inform, and it shakes its head. "That's not manly enough! I sound like a chic!"

A chic 'bird' or a 'woman?'

"Fine, what's a 'manly' name for you, then?" I ask, as the little bird thinks with its raisin-sized brain.

"...I like the name 'Wiggles.'" It grunts, as I bite my lip to keep me from laughing. "W-why 'Wiggles?'" I ask, clenching my fist tight to distract myself.

"It was 1518! The Wiggling Plague had taken over Strasbourg, Alsace! 400 people wiggled until they died! Wiggling is a vicious thing to do, y'know! Now, put in my name quick, dillweed!" It demands, as I arch a brow. I'm pretty sure it was the Dancing Plague, but whatever.

"Alright, Wiggles, I'll accept you as my pet now," I state.

 _Ding! System notice, Lee has acquired a Human Pet. Please set a name for your pet._

Inputting the name, Wiggles arches a birdie-brow at me.

"Your name is Lee?" It asks, and I shrug. "I tell people my name is Dev."

"Why? I mean, Lee is an unmanly name, so I can see why you hide it, dillweed," Wiggles babbled, as I sighed.

 _I should have never trusted you...If you ever talk to me again, I'll kill you...you're better off dead..._

"A friend and I have a misunderstanding right now. If he sees me, I don't know what'll happen...so, I wear that mask when I go out in public. Only you, Reggie and Blossom know what lies under the mask. I changed my name to 'Dev' since I was called a Deviant, and the rest is history..." I mumble, as the bird 'tchs.'

"Does the friend of yours think you're dead?" Wiggles asks, and I arch a brow. "No...why?"

"Well, since I'm a Celestial Being, I can feel your emotions. Are you on your period or something? They all over the place!" Wiggles shouts, and I roll my eyes. "No!"

"Basically, I can tell you're wanting to cut him out for the time being. Do you have somethin' you can send to him to make him think you're off the map...or dead?" Wiggles chirps, as I reach into my inventory.

"Does this work?" I ask, pulling out my braid of hair, the ribbon that Sechi had given me still around it. My heart throbbed while looking at the ribbon, so I nervously looked away.

"Damn girlie, you insane," Wiggles mutters, peering at the hair. "Can you anonymously send things?"

"Yeah, but people usually don't..." I reply, holding the braid in my hands as I open up the gifting tab. Selecting Kirito's name in the K section of all the players, I noticed he had unfriended me, which means I don't have him as my friend.

Perfect.

Selecting the braid and the anonymous button, I had the option of typing a message...

'Terminated.'

With that, I sent the braid to Kirito, noticing that the message is kept as 'unopened.' So, I'll see when he gets to open it...

This'll be interesting.

* * *

 **October 1st, 2023, Noon, Floor 47 Floria, Level 82**

"Aww! He's so cute and pudgy!" Silica coos, looking at Wiggles who's currently lazing about.

"I'm not pudgy, I'm full-figured," Wiggles angrily chirps, and Silica laughs. "Aww! And their little chirps too!"

"Chirps?" I ask, as Wiggles looks at me. "Only you can hear me, bub. It's a Celestial thing, don't question it."

"Oh, yeah, Wiggles' chirps are so adorable," I coo, giving Wiggles a playful glare. "Wiggles is such a cute _girl."_

"I am a man, and you know that!" Wiggles accuses, as Silica and I laugh.

That's right, Wiggles, no one can understand you. Muahaha!

"Anyway, does Wiggles know how to fly yet? All flying-type pets can fly immediately," Silica informs as I glance over at Wiggles, who turned their back to me.

"I have no idea..." I mutter, as Wiggles weakly sighs.

"I can't fly," he mumbles, "I don't know how to."

"I think today we'll see how well Wiggles flies, alright?" I ask Silica, as she shakes her head.

"I decided to work on the shed today, it's almost finished! The kitchen part needs a bit of polishing, and then later this weekend we can haul in the ingredients and start advertising," she whispers, as I nod, picking up Wiggles in my hand.

"Hey, put my down, dumbass!"

"Alright, I'm taking Wiggles to the roof to practice flying!"

* * *

Our roof had somewhat of a slope, which was above a large crater in the ground that Blossom had dented when he was gardening.

" _Aqua_!" I cheer, flourish my hands as water jets out of them, leaping into the crater and filling it up.

"Damn girlie, are you some witch or something?!" Wiggles asks, as I press a finger to my lips.

"Something like that. Besides, don't call me girlie, my name is Dev, remember?"

"Alright, alright, but what's with the fancy-get-up?" It asks, pointing at my owl onesie.

"I put it together earlier, I thought it'd be inspirational. Baby birds learn how to fly through their parents, right?" I ask, as Wiggles lets out an annoyed _tch._

"Who you callin' a baby?" It asks, and I roll my eyes.

"Alright, watch closely!" I shout, hopping off the roof as my eyes turn golden, and I flap my wings, gently drifting to the ground. I land on the rim of the pool, before looking back up at Wiggles on the roof's edge. "Your turn!"

"You want me to do that, dumbass!"

"Yes!" I groan out, jumping once as I jump back onto the roof.

"You have a lot of magic, girlie. Aren't you afraid that someone will see you?" Wiggles asks, as I think.

"You're right, _ego facturus facti iudicium omnibus iniuriam patientibus!_ " I charm, as I feel the familiar shift of bones cracking, face elongating and shortening as I become a horned owl with bright, golden eyes.

"That's not what I meant!" Wiggles screeches, now only a few inches shorter than me.

"Now you'll see how to properly fly, alright?" I coo, extending my wings.

"Just stop it!"

"Why? Don't you wish to learn how to fly?" I cock my head, as Wiggles sighs.

"There's no way in hell I can do this! I know better than anyone else...besides, I'm just a bird who used up all of its power! Everyone always asked me to be their shield and lend my powers, but I-I...I'll never be able to fly again. Even if I can't fly, I still won't die!" Wiggles' eyes betrayed him, showing the sadness and despair within.

"I'm sorry, Wiggles, I just thought you would want to fly more than anyone," I apologize, "I didn't know I was asking too much of you."

My eyes turned golden as I shifted back to my old form, criss-crossed on the roof. "But, you needn't put yourself through that right now. You came to me with nothing, and even if you're small and cannot fly..."

Picking up Wiggles gently, I peered into his beedy black eyes. "To me, you are a true Celestial Beast."

Wiggles hopped out of my hands, sitting down on the roof. "Whatever."

Chuckling slightly, I stand up, hopping back onto my balcony. "Come in whenever you're ready, Wiggles."

I left the door open slightly, leaving Wiggles alone.

* * *

 **3 AM**

Wiggles hadn't come back in yet, did something happen? Opening my balcony doors, I hopped onto the rim of the balcony, before pulling myself up onto the roof to see Wiggles jumping, struggling to flutter his little wings to the other side.

"Wiggles! Do your best and you'll definitely fly!" I shout, as Wiggles beat his little wings harder before making it to the other side.

"Wooh! Good job, Wiggles!" I exclaim, scrambling over to me as he puffed out a breath of air, and his eyes fluttered back as he fell off the roof.

He's been here all day and night, he must've passed out from exhaustion! Quickly scrambling over to him, I jump off the roof, realizing he wouldn't hit the water. Small water droplets fell from his eyes, as a golden burst of color came from the small mark on his forehead, as it transformed Wiggles into a large, great firey-bird. I land right on top of it, eyes widening as Wiggles spread his large, powerful wings. No longer was Wiggles' feathers short and stumpy, but now they were wild in shades of bright yellows and oranges, akin to flames of the Sun.

"Wiggles! I can't believe you could do it! I'm so happy!" I exclaim, hugging Wiggles neck tightly.

"Dumbass, you're choking me!" Wiggles chokes out, as I loosen my grip. "Besides, as long as you truly trust in me, I'll have the power to live. I'm a Phoenix, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you are," I chuckle, as Wiggles flies back to the roof. "Now get off me, dumbass. It's been so long since I last flew that I can't stand to have a fat person on me."

"Rude!" I gasp, hopping off Wiggles. With a yellow _POOF!_ and a bit of a yellow burst, Wiggles returned to his cute, chubby form.

We quickly retired for the night, err, day, until it was finally-

 **11 AM, October 2nd, 2023**

"Silica, I know you promised to stay around until Wiggles hatched, but do you still wish to stay? I'd love to have you, of course, but I might not be around much longer," I mumble towards the end, as Silica beamed at me.

"I'd love to stay around you for a bit longer, if that's okay? I don't have anywhere else to grow, and Pina is growing each and every day, and-"

"Don't worry about reasons," I laugh, "you can stay as long as you want. You definitely earned your stay, because the shed has finally been converted into the coffee shop!"

I point at the shed, which had finally been painted a light yellow on the outside (the cheapest color we could buy). We had bought blue paint, too, but we only had enough to purchase one can. So, we drew blue swirls around the shed's outside, inspired by Wiggles' egg.

"What did Reggie think it was?" Silica asked, "No doubt, he would be suspicious after a while."

"I told him I was making it a girls' room, and he wasn't interested. But now, we'll be able to show him!" I babble, excited to reveal the project.

* * *

 **October 3rd, 2023, Floor 47 Floria, Level 82**

"Where are you taking me and Blossom?" Reggie wondered, as I led him to the front of the shed, with Silica dragging Blossom along, too. We had blindfolded them, ready to reveal the-

"Surprise!" We shout, whipping off their blindfolds to reveal the shed-cafe.

"Oh! You finally finished it! That's a pretty shade of yellow, which reminds me of the Lily-cup flower!" Blossom tittered, as Silica shakes her head.

"It's not just that, take a step inside!" Silica announces, as Reggie approaches the door, opening it.

"Oh, it looks like a restaurant." Reggie's blunt statement made me sigh, as we all entered.

"It's actually a cafe, a place where people sell drinks, pastries and can sell other items. And it's not a cafe, it's your cafe!" I correct, as Reggie's face lights up.

"I own a cafe now...what do I do with it?" He asks, seemingly interested. He was extremely blunt, not knowing the ways of humans well.

"You bake and sell stuff here! Since you're interested in cooking, and you're actually pretty good at making drinks and baked goods, you can sell those here!" I inform, as Blossom "oohs! That's so neat, Reggie!"

"We already bought the starting ingredients for you, Reggie, but it's up to you to manage the business, now," I inform, reaching into my pocket and withdrawing a brass key with a red ribbon tied around its base with a long necklace chain, and I pass it to Reggie. "This is the key to the store, so you can open up and close down. We can stay around to help you run the business-"

"No need, I can just download the information myself, that's how I acquired recipes for baking," Reggie informs, looping the necklace around his neck as Silica arches a brow. "Downloaded?"

"He means read a book!" I nervously laugh, "Don't worry yourself, Silica."

"Ooh, Dev! Can I sell plants here, too? I can put them on the shelf on the other side! I can sell Talking Tiger Lilies! I finally raised red ones!" Blossom beams, and I shrug. "You'll have to ask the owner. Reggie?"

"No."

"Oh come on, Reggie! This is my living! How am I going to feed my kids?" Blossom bawled, as Reggie face palmed. "You don't have kids."

"Oh yeah. But still, Reggie! I can help out if you let me sell my plants on the shelf over here! And you can sell my fruits, too!" Blossom begged, causing Reggie to sigh.

"Alright. I'm going to start baking, now. What is this cafe's name, by the way?" Reggie asked, as I paled.

We never thought of it...

"How about Kit-Tea cafe? Since Dev has a cat mask, and you'll be selling food items." Silica shrugs, and I feel myself blush under the mask.

That's so nice of Silica!

"Alright, let's name it that. I'll go build a sign!" Blossom bumbled, as I shook my head.

"I'll go make one, last time we gave you a hammer it ended up in the sink."

"That was only the fifth mistake!" Blossom whined, as Reggie made his way behind the counter, washing his hands.

"I want to open as soon as possible, so I will start baking the goods. Blossom, you put everything you want to sell on the shelf in nice pots, and we'll decide on prices. Once you're done with that, you can help me prep."

"Ay-ay, captain!" Blossom salutes, before racing outside.

"And Silica and Dev, you can promote the cafe."

"Ehhh?"

* * *

 **October 4th, 2023, Floor 50, Algade, Level 83**

"Wait outside for me," I mutter to Silica, pulling my hood up on my cloak. "I need to meet with an old friend."

"Alright!"

Walking into the shop that had taken me an hour to locate, the clerk behind the small desk smiled up at me.

"Welcome to my store, how can I help you?" He asked, as I marched to the desk.

"I was wondering what floor the newspapers are printed on, I have an ad that needs to be taken care of," I ask Agil, who arches a thick brow.

"Newspapers usually don't accept ads, besides, why are you coming to me?"

"You seem like you've tried before, no offense," I answer truthfully, and Agil holds up a hand.

"None taken. What ad are you trying to run, Sir?" He asks, as I slide over a picture of the ad. A small cat sitting in a cup of tea as the 'A' in 'tea,' its head poking up to be the 'I' in 'Kit-tea.' The coffee cup had swirls on it, identical to the ones on the shed.

"I'm running a cafe business, and it's on Floria's floor."

"A cafe?" He laughed, "I haven't seen one of those in a year! Alright, I'll tell ya' that the newspaper office is on the 32nd floor in the main town. They charge a butt load of money for a small ad."

"Will this work?" I ask, reaching into my pouch and withdrawing a large, unpolished gem. Blossom had went back to the cave earlier and took a bunch of the gems from the door after he realized their immense value.

"Y-yeah," his voice cracked, "I think that'll work."

"Thanks, Sir. What should I pay you with for this information?" I ask, and he smiled.

"A name, my name is Agil," he greets, holding out his hand. "Dev, pleasure," I shake it back, and he arches a brow.

"Is that a nickname for something? Oh, sorry, I forgot we shouldn't talk about real names in here," he chuckled, and I waved it off.

"No worries, and I guess it's a nickname."

"What for?" He asked, as I smirked from under my mask.

"A deviant."

He paled slightly, before awkwardly chuckling. "My mom used to call me that, too, if I didn't do my chores. I'll come see your cafe sometime, alright?"

"Oh, it's not mine, it's a friend's. I'm just helping him run the business, but when I'm there I'll hope to see you. I'll make sure you get a discount, alright?" I ask, taking the ad picture back and putting it in my drawstring sack.

"Alright, take care," Agil chuckled as I turned from the door, meeting Silica outside.

We head to the 32nd floor, which looked like normal plains with some villages scattering it, and we head to the main village. There we met with the workers, who directed us to the boss who gladly accepted our ruby for a month's worth of ads.

And before we knew it, it was opening day.

* * *

 **October 10th, 2023, Floor 47, Floria, Level 83**

"There's so many people in a line, can't believe they're lining up for the idiots' shop," Wiggles muttered from his little perch, sitting smugly on the patio.

"The newspaper put out a lot of ads, and we all worked extremely hard for it. Besides, it's a scenic view at nearly the top of the hill, with large windows over viewing the world. I think it'll work out well," I chuckle, looking at the line of people forming in front of Kit-tea Cafe. Looking at my slightly-blue hand, I smiled softly. Reggie, Silica, Blossom and I had bought half a can of blue paint, and took our hands and placed 4 neat hand prints on the door. Silica's was the smallest, while Reggie's was the biggest. Blossom and I had roughly the same size, surprisingly.

"I don't understand the hype, though, it's just a coffee shop!" Wiggles grumbled, as I stepped inside and he followed, hopping along. I close the balcony doors, chuckling.

"Don't worry about it," I reply, stepping into the hallway, adjusting my special outfit for the day. It was a black-and-white business suit, and I slicked my blonde hair back and trimmed it so it curled at the nape of my neck. My mask was on, of course, and I hopped over to the guest room.

"Silica! Are you ready?" I ask, as she stepped out in a matching outfit, but with a pencil skirt this time.

"Why are we in such fancy clothing?" She asked, holding out a woven basket to me, stuffed with pillows. Taking it from her, I set it on the ground as Wiggles hops into it, pulling out graham crackers from in it.

"Damn it, I love graham crackers. Silica isn't a dumbass like you are, Lee," Wiggles chirped happily, leaning up against a pillow. Silica is going to give Wiggles diabetes if she keeps up with giving him so much damn food...

"We're not working, it's more of a business thing. Since it's the opening day and all. I'm glad we installed the gate at the front door, so only the four of us and the permissioned people can enter," I converse, as we head to the kitchen where Reggie and Blossom awaited us. Wiggles settles in his basket, sleepily blinking his eyes.

"Oh, hello! I'm so nervous and excited today! I'm, well, nexcited!" Blossom pumps his fist, happiness gleaming in his emerald eyes. Blossom was wearing a T-shirt with the logo and a black apron with some swirls on it. Silica made him a name tag clip, so Blossom drew a bunch of flowers on it.

Reggie had his hair in a red scrunchie, and his ruby eyes had a slight gleam to them. "Meh, I'm fine with starting whenever."

"Then let's go! Wiggles, want me to put you in the little house at the front?" I ask, as Wiggles scoffed.

"Whatever, bitch. As long as I have my graham crackers," he chirped, and I roll my eyes. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, let's go!"

We all left the house, heading to the iron-wrung gates that separated us from the crowd. Separating from the group slightly, I head to the cherry-blossom tree that Blossom had insisted on ordering. A small, wooden bird house, was nailed to the tree. Raising Wiggles' basket to meet the hole, he squished inside, dragging along his graham crackers.

"Pick me up later!" He croaks, nibbling on some more graham crackers as I met back up with the group.

We all passed through the gates, locking it behind us as we approached the doors. The crowd parted for us like the Red Sea, and we soon stood in front of everyone.

"Welcome to Kit-tea Cafe, Sword Art Online's first coffee shop!" I greet, as the crowd cheers. I notice its mostly homely-looking people. Some are older, while some are younger. There was definitely a lot of couples, and few rough-looking people.

"When you place an order at the counter, you will be transferring money to the cashier's account. You will give your name to the cashier, who will call out your name when it is done. If you'd like to buy another item featured, please pay for the item before removing it from the shelves, or else it will not work," Silica explains, as I look towards Reggie, who was nervously sweating.

"Any words?" I mutter, as Reggie's spine straightens.

"I own this place." He bluntly states, as I fight the urge to laugh. I think Reggie might be afraid of public speaking. "And I'd like to share my products with you. So, have a good time at Kit-tea Cafe."

The audience cheered as Reggie withdrew the key from his necklace, putting the key in the door and turning it, holding it open. "We are now open for business!"

We all entered the spots, getting into position. We figured the first week might be the hardest, so until we can get hired help Silica and I'll push through.

* * *

 **October 11th, 2023, Floor 47, Floria, Level 83**

The first day was emotionally hard for me. Now I'm cranky, sweaty, and not wishing to hear another customers' petty complaints.

"The coffee's too hot!" Well, m'am, you ordered it off the menu that way.

"I totally paid!" Sorry, sir, but you clearly didn't, there's no notification in my inbox.

"Where's the bathroom?" Under the sign that says bathroom!

Sitting on the outside patio we had added due to us expecting a large crowd, I sighed, leaning back as a cool gust of wind blew over me.

"Is that Dev?" A voice asked, as I leaned forward in the direction of the voice. Who was that...?

"Hello?" I ask, standing up to see two familiar faces hiking up the hill.

"Sora! Michio!" I greet, as they sprint towards me, giving me a large hug.

"You never messaged us! We thought you were dead!" Michio sniffled, pulling back as Sora nods. "Yeah, we were about to hang up posters, like you're a lost dog!"

"That's a bit too far," I nervously laugh. "What are you guys doing in Floria?"

"We heard about the cafe and wanted to try it out, especially when we saw a certain Demon Lord's face next to it as the owner," Sora whispered, and I sigh.

"Please, you can't tell anyone. He's really sweet, y'know. He loves baking, making coffee, and wearing scrunchies, if that's hard to believe," I inform, as Sora arches a brow. "Scrunchies?"

"Who's the other employees, then?" Michio asks, as we all sit down.

"Silica is a friend who just happened to stay for longer than expected, and Blossom came from the same situation as Reggie, so can you keep that under wraps, too?" I ask, as they both nod.

"We swear!" They promise, as I sigh in relief. "Good."

"Are you an employee?" Michio asks, and I shrug, looking down at the uniform I had gotten. "For now I am, at least. The only employees we have right now is Reggie and Blossom, who also own the place. Silica is basically tending to the extra tasks, because I don't want to work her too hard. If we had another set of hands or two, it'd really help out. But since we're still starting out, I don't know if we have the funds to pay employees."

"Don't worry too much, good things will come," Sora suggests, as I smile from under the mask. "Thanks, Sora. So, how's life going for you guys? Any new quests going on?"

"It's going grea-"

"We actually quit going on missions, it's not really for us," Sora informs, as Michio _hmphs._

"Now we look lame in front of Dev," he grumbles, and Sora rolls her eyes. "Anyway, we really don't need funds. After we sold the hairband, we got around _15,000,000 Cor,"_ Sora whispers, and I gasp. "Damn, it was that much?"

"Yeah. We can live the rest of our lives doing whatever we want without working, so we basically travel. Sadly, not every place is safe to travel to without getting dragged into fights," Michio sighs, as a light bulb dings in my head.

"How about I offer you guys a job at Kit-tea?" I ask, as their eyes bug out.

"No way! Would you seriously do that?" Sora gasps, and I nod. "We need employees, as long as you have fingers we can show you how to make coffee or pass things to customers."

"B-but, where would we live? Houses here are few and expensive, and inns are always overcrowded," Michio worried, as I pointed up at our house.

"That's our house, it's separated by a gate so people who don't have permission to enter can't come in. You guys can live in the spare room there, and when you're not working you can travel."

We only had one spare room right now, actually, and that was Silica's. The floor plan was simple: 4 rooms (Reggie's, Blossom's, Guest and mine) with 4 bathrooms (one in the kitchen, one in the guest, one in mine and one that connected Reggie's and Blossom's.) The basement was unfinished, so I can turn that into living quarters for Sora and Michio.

"We wouldn't want to impose, though-" Sora starts, but I shake my head. "You definitely aren't. I'm not going to stay around Floria for much longer, and once I'm gone I think Silica will be leaving, too. It'll be good for Blossom and Reggie to have friends who stick around.

"We'll take the job!" Sora and Michio shout in joy, as I chuckle, standing up and they copy my actions. "Welcome to the team," I greet, sticking my hand out as they both shake it fervently.

"I'll have Blossom show you guys the ropes, while I prepare the guest room. You can move in tonight, after work," I inform as we make our way back inside. I head behind the counter, poking my head into the kitchen to see Blossom take out some pastries from the oven and placing them on a cooling rack.

"Blossom, this is Sora and Michio, and they're going to be the new employees. They're old friends of mine and will also be staying in the house, and they also know of your origins, so they're trustworthy people," I inform, as Blossom smiles, bounding over to us.

"Hello, new friends!" He greets, grabbing them and pulling them into a tight hug. "I hope we get along very well!"

"Me...too..." Michio wheezes, causing me to chuckle. "I'm heading back up to the house to take care of some things, I'll be right back," I promise, as I head out of the shop and back up to the house.

Unlocking it and re-locking it behind me, I make my way to the unfinished basement, and I roll my sleeves up. Reaching into the bucket of random supplies we had left down here, I grab the chalk.

"Alright, so I'll have a bathroom here," I mumble, drawing a large square next to a wall, drawing circles for the toilet, shower and sink. "Here's the first bedroom, which will be next to this bedroom." I draw the squares, each taking up 1/4 of the basement, while the bathroom took up 1/8. "And in the 3/8ths left, I can put in a couch and a bookshelf, which they can decide for."

Tossing the chalk aside, I roll my shoulders as I sit on the floor criss-cross applesauce style. I can usually just summon things or transfigure on whim, but if I want this to look good I'll have to use some drawing.

 _"Terra, bend to my will. Make walls of steel, make strong walls that even the Huns cannot break,"_ I chant in Latin as the floor rumbled, stone walls rising from the ground to the ceiling. Some holes were in the wall as wood oozed out in liquid form into the spaces, before hardening into 3 doors. Plaster dripped out of the stone's cracks, covering them easily as it quickly hardened. The walls started to paint themselves a light tan, golden color, while the floor began to transform from stone to gleaming, polished wood that matched the doors, and the ceiling copied its actions.

Standing up and cracking my bones, I was a bit wobbly at first, but made my way to the bathroom, summoning its appliances before heading to the other two rooms, summoning a bed and a night stand for each. I summoned a cozy couch, which I flopped onto once done and wiped away a bead of sweat.

When I go back to the real world, what will become of me? Would I return to my grade level at the Wizarding school, or would I stay behind? Would I do the Final Transferring instead and stay in Japan?

Ugh, I'll think of it later. But for now, I'm awfully tired and need to rest...

* * *

 **October 1st, 2023, Mid-day, Floor 39, Level 67**

Kirito had just finished grinding the cyclops in the valley of floor 39, when he checked his inventory and a box was lit up that he had never seen before. It had a square with a small bow on it, and his brows crinkled in confusion.

Was this a gift?

Clicking on the button, it disappeared into his inventory. Clicking on the 'gift' in his inventory, a green-wrapped gift appeared in his hands. 'Anonymous' was scribbled on a tag on the front of it.

Lifting the box's lid shakily, his eyes widened at the sight before him. A familiar blonde-braid sat in the box, with the ribbon of Sechi looped around it, just like it had been during that day...

That day when Lee had betrayed them all.

 _"If you talk to me ever again, I'll kill you, and I mean it!"_

And Kirito realized that he was all alone now, without even the faintest trace of a friend left in this world. Next to the braid was a harrowing word that would haunt Kirito, reminding him that he won't ever have to deal with that one person ever again.

'Terminated.'


	5. Chapter 5: Merry Wishes

**October 17th, 2023, Floor 47, Floria, Level 83**

"I've decided to leave, and I'm going," I inform everyone at the breakfast table. "This was bound to happen eventually, and I can't stay forever."

"But, why go?" Sora asks as she swallows her pancakes. "You have a steady job, a home, what more can you want?"

"Adventure, there's people that need saving, and the only way we can do that is if we can find a way out. I was hoping to be leveled up to 90 by September, but I'm only at level 83. There's no way I can help others at a low level like this," I grumble, as Sora, Michio and Silica's eyes bug out.

"83?!" They shout in unison.

"I'm only level 53! And you call what you have a 'low level...'" Silica mumbles.

"We're at 55, we barely leveled after you left. And that's considered average, now!" Michio answers, and I shrug.

"Regardless, I'm still leaving. The only things I'll be taking is Wiggles, supplies, my sword and some food. I've already packed all I needed. Besides, if I don't need to stay in town I'll always come back to the house, alright? I'm just not going to hang around this floor anymore all day." I promise, holding Wiggles up in his basket.

"I don't have to do anything, right?" Wiggles chirps, as I give a slight nod.

"When will you leave?" Blossom whimpers, as I stand up, pushing in my chair.

"Now. Goodbye everyone!" I respond, bounding towards the door.

"Not so fast! We need goodbyes!" Blossom sobs, jumping on me in a hug. Barely saving myself from falling over, I say goodbye to each and every person, except for Silica. She comes running down the stairs, a backpack in hand.

"Can I come with you?" She asks breathy, cheeks red as she breathes heavily. "I packed as fast as I can!"

"I don't see why not, but you're the only person who can come along, alright? Of course, Pina can come, but Reggie, Blossom, Sora and Michio, I can't take all of you."

"Don't worry! We're excited to work at the cafe and after head to the flower fields," Michio beams, as Sora nods.

"Alright, then let's go, Silica!" I cheer as we march out the door.

Adjusting my maroon trench coat, we both head to the public transporter.

"So...where are we going to go?" Silica asks, as I point at the newspaper stands with the large title on front.

"It boldly declares that floor 55 is now unlocked, so we'll be heading there," I answer as she gulps slightly.

"F-floor 55?" She shivers, and I chuckle.

"Don't worry, Pina is a healing beast, right? They'll definitely protect you personally. And I got Wiggles here to scare my enemies," I laugh as Wiggles rolls his eyes.

"Keep yakking, and when your enemy comes they'll see how scary I am," he threatens.

"We have a duty to assist our community, right?" I ask, as Silica nods slowly. "I guess..." She replies, and I sigh.

"I want to help others escape as fast as possible. In the real world we are currently strapped to tubes and machinery, breathing for us while we're trapped in here. It's not going to last forever, one day we might outgrow it..." I rant, "So we'll get out before we outgrow this world."

"Alright," she replies, more determined than ever. Chuckling slightly, we hop on the group transport and leave.

* * *

 **December 22nd, 2023, Floor 49, Mugien, Level 87**

"Another one bites the dust!" I groan out, finally decapitating the last one. It poofs away, giving me its HP and causing me to collapse from exhaustion.

Silica and I have been currently been for-hire members for different parties to help them complete quests, and I usually took the front lines. It helped me level up a bunch, and helped Silica with Pina's healing skills, but the members of the current party we have been hired for were selfish.

"Can I have a healing potion, please?" I ask, standing up once more as the party member leader scoffed.

"Have the flying beast heal you," he grunts, as I look over at Pina. "I feel like we've overworked Pina, lately, and Wiggles is currently napping..."

Honestly, I choose to keep Wiggles in the small pocket of my coat. His fire abilities have developed, and his healing abilities are great but they wear him out easily, so I give him breaks...and graham crackers, of course.

"No, let me, after all I'm the best healer around," Silica smiles, and I roll my eyes. Since Wiggles is not usually a main healer and Pina fills in, Silica has gotten extremely arrogant over the past month or so. Pina had grown, too, and now could sit on Silica's head and take all of it up.

And Wiggles is still short and fat.

"Wiggles can take care of it, don't worry," I wave off Silica, pulling Wiggles from my pocket and he rubbed his eyes with his wings.

"Alright, dumbass, fill up," he retorts as the little mark on his forehead glows, causing my health bar to steadily fill up.

"My Pina can fill up your HP twice as fast, faster than that little chicken of yours," Silica scoffs arrogantly as my jaw drops. Excuse me?

"What did that little rat say?!" Wiggles screeches, attempting to jump off my shoulder. "Don't hold me back!"

Grabbing Wiggles gently before he can jump off, I put him back in his pocket.

"Alright, so _your_ Pina can work with this party, _alone_. Mister Oakley, can I receive my payment?" I emphasize, turning on my heels towards the leader as the eyepatched leader sent me the Cor.

"Alright, thank you, I believe I am done here. Thank you for allowing me in your party," I bow to the leader, turning on my heel.

"Wait up, I thought you'd get both payments!" Silica shouts, jogging after me as I turn around.

"I have decided to leave the party before the final payment, so I should only be payed for my completion. You and your Pina can stay, but I don't think your dragon and my _chicken_ will get along well, anymore."

"That's right, drag her!" Wiggles chirps, as I withdraw a teleportation cube.

"Wait! Dev!"

"Don't follow. Oh, I almost forgot," I spit out, reaching in my inventory and withdrawing a package that lands in front of Silica. "Merry Christmas."

Her sorrowful eyes turned steely. "Fine, makes it easier for me anyway." She kicked the box, spilling the contents of a knit red scarf out and a photo of all the Kit-tea coffee workers together.

She glanced at it for a moment, before turning away.

"Floor 55, Teleport," I mumble, as the familiar vortex pulled me away.

* * *

 **December 24th, 2023, Floor 35, Forest Maze, Level 87**

Today I had received a quest to fight Nicholas the Renegade for a sphere (or something?) that can bring back the dead. If I can acquire it, the buyer will give me 2,000,000 Cor, which sounds like a pretty good deal.

Adjusting my gloves, I was thinking of Wiggles in my pocket. He had insisted I brought him along, which I'm glad I did. He had acquired a new skill a day ago called 'warmth,' and if I have him on my body he could make me warm. Thank god for that, or else the bulkiness of the winter clothes would have slowed me down.

Running through the portal to the other area of the forest, a flash of blue and red caught my eye.

"I see you followed me," I grumble, as the men in red chuckled.

"Of course I did, we're looking for the revival item, too. I'm Klein, leader of Fuurinkazan, pleasure," he greets, and I roll my eyes behind the mask. Of course it's Klein, of all people.

"Dev."

"Between us bros, I don't think you should try for this solo. This is a death game, and once your HP drops to zero you're gone forever. In the real world-"

"Like I didn't know that already," I interrupt as his eyes widen, "we've been here for over a year already. Besides, I have plans for Christmas anyway, so I'm not gonna miss them."

"Fine, fine, at least you've got somethin' to live for," he huffs out, "you've got balls, though, to show up alone."

"Thanks." I reply, trying not to chuckle. I need to be serious, or else I'll be underestimated.

"But you're gonna die if you take on Nicholas alone!" He argues as another blue flash alerts us that someone else arrived.

"Cover my back then," I reply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whoever gets the item keeps it, alright?" He sighs, and I nod. "That's how it should be anyway."

Klein turned to the new arrival as I followed his gaze towards Kirito-

Damn it.

Men in silver armor flashed in, as the rest of us scrunched together. "Wow, Kent, didn't know you were this dumb," I grumble, as he groans.

"It's Klein! And I didn't know I was being tailed!" He argues.

"It's the Holy Dragon Alliance," Kirito acknowledges, and I groan. They had always gotten in the way of past excursions, too, so this was annoying.

"They're a bunch of shady creeps, 'holy' my ass," I grumble.

Klein and his others withdraw their swords. "Kirito! Deer! Hold them off!"

"I'm not going to leave you-"

"Just go!" Klein shouts, as I look at Kirito. "Dev," I offer, trying not to punch him in the face.

My sadness has turned into anger since the last time we came face to face.

"Kirito," he replies, as we turn-tail and run off.

For a solid 5 minutes there was nothing but us running in silence until we came across a glowing tree.

"What are you doing this for?" I ask, and he sighs.

"To know what happened to a certain person," he replies, "I left them all alone and they're dead now."

Was he... talking about me? Ha! What a waste!

"A private buyer was looking into it, told me his wife is on her death bed because of a slow poison. It was an arrow attack that cannot be healed by antidote, so she's slowly dying," I admit, as Kirito looks at me from the side of his eye.

"I hope you are telling the truth."

"I am, this is a death game, it's no joking manner," I spit back as a gong rings out.

Sleighbells sound out as two silver glowing streaks in the sky fly overhead, as a large figure drops down from them.

Santa-on-crack appears before us, with two googly eyes yellowed with age. I brace myself against the winds of his landing, as he lets out a rancid, creaky laugh.

"Ugh, he smells like week-old fish tacos," I groan, withdrawing Satan's sword. It gleamed in the light, shining under the glow of the Christmas tree.

Santa raised his battle axe, swinging it downwards. Due to his massive size, it would slow him down considerably as I ran towards him, gripping his pants as I slid around his ankle and cutting off a chunk there. Meanwhile, Kirito jumped at him, aiming for his chest. Santa-Satan lets out a roar, crumbling on his left side.

Kirito takes advantage of this, stabbing it in the side and rolling it down his gut, cutting off a good chunk of the monster's health. He falls all the way down, and I run to his head, stabbing it just as he poofed.

Breathing heavily, I looked at Kirito who held a shiny, glass ball in his hands, a dead look in his eye.

"Take it," he drudges, tossing it to me, "it's useless unless used in the first 10 seconds of death."

"Thanks," I reply, placing it in my inventory as I watched him slowly drag his feet away.

"I have a feeling I'll see you around," he replies, as I withdraw a teleportation cube.

"Likewise. Teleport, Granzam," I mumble, feeling the pull of teleportation.

* * *

 **December 24th, 2023, Floor 55, Granzam, Level 88**

"Hello, Diabel, I have brought the orb you asked for," I call out, knocking on Diabel's office door.

Yes, _Diabel,_ the one who I had saved at the first boss battle. Apparently, he manages paperwork for the guild Knights of the Blood Oath, making sure everything is in tip-top shape, from raid supplies to rations.

"Come in, come in," he urges, as I enter the room. His blue eyes peered up at my, and his blue hair had grown slightly.

"May I see it?" He asks, as I withdraw it from my inventory, holding it up for him to see.

"Perfection," he gasps in awe, pressing his own screen as I receive a notification that I had received 2,000,000 Cor. Accepting it, I pass the item over to Diabel.

"Use it within 10 seconds of death and they'll be fine," I inform, as he smiles, placing it on his desk. "This is extremely helpful, thank you. Say, are you good at finding people?" He asks, and I nod.

"I have connections," I imply. Over 4,000 people have visited Kit-tea Cafe. If they've visited, there's a money transaction law, and we can access a bunch of information.

"Good, I need you to find this girl." He holds up a picture, and I nearly gasp.

"This is an artist's rendition of a girl who goes by 'Lee,' and she helped me a long time ago. I would like for you to give this present to her, and tell her it's from me."

"Of course, I'll do my best to find her. I'll do this for free, since it's Christmas," I offer, and he chuckles.

"Don't be silly, there's always a fee. Since you have completed the Nicholas the Renegade quest, it shows that you are strong enough to be in the top guild. How about you join the Knights of the Blood Oath?" Diabel smirks as I arch a brow.

"What's the catch?"

"What do you mean?" He asks, his eyes flitting away from my mask for a second.

"There's always a catch, Diabel, nothing in life is for free."

"Okay, okay, there is one, and that's you have to show your face. It's only to the Leader and Sub-Leader, don't worry, but you'll have to do it," he informs, and I shake my head.

"Sorry, no can do. I would consider it if I don't have to."

Diabel sighs at my response, "It's a liability thing, we can't have a wanted criminal working with us."

"I can help with party raids and what not for a price, but I'm not going to join the guild and that's final. Thank you for your offer, though," I finish, giving a short bow before turning and walking away.

* * *

 **December 25th, 2023, Floor 47, Floria, Level 88**

"Merry Christ day!" Blossom cheers as I laugh. "It's Christmas, Blossom!"

"That's what I said," he replies, and we all laugh.

Today was Christmas, and I had returned to Floria to celebrate with the others. I had half-hoped for Silica to show up, being Christmas and all, but I suppose she had other plans. Maybe she had joined a guild, maybe she had joined a new party or remained with the others. Regardless, she was on her own now until she came back home.

"We're excited to finally celebrate Christmas, though!" Sora beams, "Last year everyone was still so frazzled from entering the game, so no one really got to celebrate."

"Agreed, Sora and I were both solo-players back then," Michio explains, "but I'm glad we've got you guys as a family now."

My heart, it's melting! They're so sweet!

"That's so kind of you," I reply, as Wiggles rolls over on the pillow I had unboxed for him, snuggling deeper. I had made him a pillow that fits in his sleeping-basket when we travel, and he seems to have liked its red-velvetiness and how I had stitched 'Wiggles' into it.

"So, here are my gifts for everyone. Since I've had a lot of free time on my hand, I seemed to have acquired a new skill," Sora passes boxes to all of us, even a mini one for Wiggles. Reaching into the box, I gasped at what I saw.

"What's this? And why is there an 'R' in mine?" Reggie asks, holding up a black sweater with a big white 'R' stitched into it, and it was outlined in a red that matches his eyes.

"Ooh! Mine has a 'B' and has flowers! Look!" Blossom babbles, holding up a dark blue sweater with a big grey 'B' on it, little yellow flowers surrounding the 'B.'

Wiggles had gotten a small, poncho-like sweater that I helped him put over his head, in a dark red color with a yellow 'W' stitched into it.

"Sora has good taste," he grunts out, "it's pretty warm, too."

Smiling at Wiggles, I looked at my own sweater. It was dark green, the same color as the lines on my mask, and had a big grey 'D' on it. Michio had already put his on, with his being light pink with a red 'M' stitched in.

"Why is mine pink?" He grumbles, as Sora laughs. "You always look dashing in pink," she grins, before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Blossom's and my jaw dropped as Michio's face turned the same color as Wiggles' poncho. "Th-thanks," he stutters.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but Michio and Sora have exchanged kisses approximately 39 times in this month, so I still don't understand why is face gets redder each time," Reggie informs as my jaw drops more.

"You guys are a thing?!" I squeal, as Michio and Sora slowly nod. "We get it if you don't want two dating employees-"

"Thank god! I thought you guys would have never gotten it on! I mean, you guys are just perfecto!" I blabber, as both of their faces turned red.

"My presents!" Blossom interrupted, and we all continued to exchange gifts.

Blossom had gotten me a small Aloe Vera like plant that had healing gel within its leaves, which I kept in my inventory, Reggie had gotten me a new sword sheath that was even better than the one I had for Satan's Sword, and Michio had gotten me a new book.

Wiggles didn't get me anything, but it'd be weird if he did.

I had gotten Sora a new jacket, Michio a knife that had been in a drop that would help him out, Blossom a rare seed that had dropped from a bar fight I was in, and Reggie a pack of scrunchies (since he always lost his) and some recipes in a book.

"So, since I have recently completed a job that payed a lot of money, before I came back I decided to treat you all to something," I state, standing up.

"You didn't have to-" Sora interrupts, but I shake my head.

"This id our first, but it might be our last Christmas in SAO, so I wanted to go big," I smile, lowering my arms to my side. The baggy sleeves of the sweater had went over my hands.

I led them into the kitchen, where a large feast awaited them. Rare ingredients had been turned into specialty dishes, all piping hot and ready to be eaten.

"So, let's dig in!"

* * *

"Dev?" Blossom asked after everyone else, save for Reggie, Blossom and I, had gone to bed. I had taken off the mask for the day, relaxing by the fire."Yeah?" I ask, as he turned towards me, his emerald eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

"I have never felt more alive than I have when I have worked here and lived here, so thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. You have taught me what it means to be human," his lip quivered as my mouth opened, "a-and what it means to have a family!"

Standing up from where he sat, he ran towards me, engulfing me in a tight hug. Unhesitantly, I hug him back, rubbing his back all the while.

"You are definitely family, Blossom," I soothe as he begins to sob.

"B-but what is to happen when you finish the game?"

"Blossom..." Reggie warns, but Blossom shakes his head, pulling back.

"I need to know! I don't want this to be our last Christmas!" He shouts in a worried tone, running his fingers through his purple hair, which had been taken out of its usual golden band. I've heard that he usually wears it down now, pulling it into a scrunchied ponytail at work.

But...what was going to happen after the game is ended? Will the servers shut down and all the uniqueness the NPCs have gained just...disappear?

"When we beat the game, all the players will be allowed to log out. I don't know what will happen after that, but we will find a way to do this," I quietly state, as Reggie thinks.

"According to the system, it can be easily replicated and have information transfer over to other games. Once a pet dies in this game, their heart will be placed in your inventory for chances of revival," he explains, and I arch a brow. "What are you implying?"

"Once the game ends, we will commit suicide and be transferred to your inventory," Blossom muttered, and my heart dropped.

"You guys can't be thinking about committing suicide now, right?" I worried, heart beating faster as Reggie shakes his head.

"No, we'd wait until the game ends," he explains as a new thought occurred to me.

"What happens if you reset your character, though? What if you lose your self-awareness?" My voice rises with each words, and Reggie crosses his arms.

"If it is a risk we must take to live on with our family, we'll take it." Blossom's eyes shined with determination as he spoke for Reggie, and I felt a tear drip down my cheek.

"I only hope that I'm not going to be your downfall," I whispered quietly, as we all fell into silence.

"Do you know any Christmas songs?" Blossom quietly asks, cracking the icy silence as he looks at me.

"Yeah," I mumble, clearing my throat.

 _"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,"_ I start, looking out the window. Floria was a sunny place all year long, so I didn't know if there'd be snow or not.

 _"Just like the ones I used to know_  
 _Where the treetops glisten_  
 _And children listen,"_ I pause, watching as Blossom's eyes glittered as he pictured this in his head.  
 _"To hear sleigh bells in the snow,"_ I breathe out, eyes glowing gold as the room turned cold. Small clouds formed overhead in the room, with small snowflakes drifting down. Blossom and Reggie's eyes sparkled in amazement at the site that lay before them.

 _"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,"_ I sing again, whirling some of the snowflakes around to form a small snowman.

 _"With every Christmas card I write_  
 _May your days be merry and bright!"_ My voice rose, before the snowflakes slowly began to fall less.  
 _"And may all your Christmases be white..."_ I finish, ceasing the snowflakes descent. Blossom looked toward me, mouth opened in amazement.

"I love White Christmases," he breathes out, breath visible in the room's cold temperature. It quickly raised back up to normal, and I chuckle.

"So do I, Blossom, so do I."


	6. Chapter 6: Frauds

**February 24th, 2024, Floor 47, Floria, Dev's Level: 89. POV: 3rd person**

"Wow! I haven't been here in ages!" Silica muses, looking around the main flower garden that is Floria.

"When was the last time you came here?" Kirito asks, looking down at the wonderstruck girl. A small hint of sadness flashed in her eyes.

"I haven't been here since October, I feel like if I had come back to this floor I'd be isolated again..."

"Again?" Kirito asks as Silica rubs her eyes, before a smile dances upon her lips. "Come on! Let's get going!" She giggles, prancing around in the flowers.

* * *

 **POV: Dev**

"Ugh, do I have to?" I groan out, banging my head against Kit-tea's counter. I had stopped by Floria for a few minutes to say 'hi' to everyone but now I was being sent on a grocery mission!

Are you kidding me?!

I had just come back from a meeting with the Knights of the Blood Guild, and we had went up to clear level 59 so we can break to 60. They needed me to hold off the flankies, but I ended up giving the final kill to the boss, so I scored a sweet new sword that can cut through enemies and not kill them, but give a paralytic dose that will freeze them anywhere from 30 minutes to 30 hours, depending on their level. It would be useful when you don't feel like wasting much energy, or when you want to help out mid-level players finish off a boss.

I was also one of the most high-leveled people in SAO now who was not within a guild or directly allied with a certain group, and a room was often quiet when I walked in. 'Deviant,' 'El Diablo' and 'Devil' were commonly whispered, after all my name is 'Dev,' but my cat mask was the key-identifier.

Hell, one time I walked into a bar and I got free drinks just because they heard of the cat mask! I turned them down, of course, but I suppose I'm well known now for doing missions. I've gotten a lot more requests lately to join a guild, but I turn most down as they are usually group activities.

And I don't want to feel the pain of joining a group again.

The only 'group' thing I do now is help Knights of the Blood Guild, but I speak to no-one there. Turns out Asuna is a sub-leader, but she wasn't on the mission I was on because she was doing paperwork for her new house (or, at least, that's what they told me) so I filled in.

Word had gotten out that I had created Kit-tea Cafe, and business was poppin' more than usual. We had to install an extra-strong gate for our house a few weeks ago, but there haven't been many problems other than that.

"Pretty please with a chocolate chip frappe on top?" Blossom asked as he slid the drink over to me, his jaded eyes alight with mischief. This was a bartering method, and I usually am a strong, resilient, independent woman...

But I love chocolate to damn much to pass up this!

"Fine, only for the drink," I grumble, picking it up and taking a sip as Blossom claps excitedly. "What does this to do my stats?" I ask, remembering that Reggie was trying out some stat-altering ingredients.

"This helps you level up quicker for the next 6 hours," Reggie informs, "and that's what we need the ingredients for. We only had enough to put some in your drink, so if it works well we'll use it more often."

"Can you specify?" I ask, noticing that from the corner of my eye that Sora and Michio were on break, but holding hands across the table. How sweet!

"It's called a Passionflower, and it looks like this," Reggie states, holding up an incredibly detailed version of the flower, it's bright purple colors bursting off the paper. I remember I had seen some IRL, but only online.

"I drew one too, look!" Blossom babbles, holding up a poorly drawn flower that was colored outside the lines.

"I'll use both, thanks." I nod, taking both and placing them in my inventory.

"Just grab a ton and come back, we can always grab more later. This is just some experimentation, since Blossom found out they're abundant and have the healing properties." Reggie sighs, "I just hope it's not a waste of effort."

"It's probably not, don't worry. I'll be back soon enough, I remember seeing these the last time you sent me on a grocery hunt," I wave off, bounding out the door, ready to use my new sword and be lazy with killing mobs!

* * *

Just around the riverbend, twist and turn to the left over the stone bridge, and I will find them there...

"Where are these damn Passionflowers?" I grumble, standing on the stone bridge. I had gone left, but there was no Passionflowers there...

Or was that a slick trick...aha! I've got it! Standing on the edge of the bridge, I quickly hop into the shallowish-water, popping my head out of the water to look at the underside of the bridge, where large quantities of the purplish flower hung upside down.

Adjusting my mask over my face once more, I grin. My eyes glow gold as I float from the water, quickly grabbing two arm-filled bunches of the purple flower, before sticking it in my inventory.

Thank god Wiggles is at home, most likely sleeping. He hates getting wet so much.

Hearing footsteps over head on the bridge, I quickly float down, landing in the water quietly.

"Is something wrong?" A muffled, familiar voice asked from above, and my eyes widened at the realization at who owned this voice: Silica.

What was she doing back in Floria? Do I even want to see her? I mean, I hope she's changed her arrogant ways and we can reunite, but I'm still salty about what had happened.

"Whoever's hiding out there, come out now!" Another voice calls out, which struck another memory. But, who's voice was this, and how do I know it?

And do they know I'm here?

Staying silent, I hear the rustling of bushes and I sigh in relief.

"Rosalia?" Silica asks, as a deepish-female voice chuckles."If you saw through my hiding skill so easy, your detection skill must be really high, swordsman...Ooh, it looks like you were successful getting your hands on the Pneuma Flower. Congratulations," her voice was laced with sarcasm at every tone, and I roll my eyes. She seems like a bitch. "Now, hand it over before you get hurt."

That's where Rosalia's inner bitch came out, I see. Silica may need back up, so I need to somehow be able to get over to them...

My eyes glow gold as I mentally recite the bubble-head charm as a thin, magic bubble pops over my head. Ducking down in the water, I breaststroke kick for a bit as their muffled voices fade in the water.

After 30 seconds, I pop up as the charm fades, and I quickly shimmy up a tree, looking to see how far away the bridge was. It was about 25 feet away, and I can see the orange cursors of surrounding players in this area. I could see Silica's outline from this distance, but it was too far away to tell who the other person was.

Hopping between trees, I crouch at the top branch of the closest tree possible without being seen, waiting for a perfect moment to use my new blade.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

With the snap of Rosalia's fingers, a thuggish gang stepped out from behind the trees, surrounding our two heroic protagonists.

Kirito turned from Rosalia, looking at Silica. "No, it's okay. You'll be safe if you stay here. Keep the crystal handy till I say so."

Kirito turned to the gang of thugs as Silica called his names, and the thugs started freaking out.

"I got this!" A blur suddenly jumped out from a tree, rolling to a stop in front of Kirito with their blade withdrawn.

"Dev!" Silica squeaks in shock, as the thugs back up in fear.

"Dev?" A guy mimics, as one steps back even further.

"Holy shit, it's the dude with the cat mask! Devil! They're supposedly one of the highest level solo-players out there, and they are always on the front lines! I hear they're involved with the Knights of the Blood and the assault team!"

Dev chuckles as the light of the sun catches on the oddly-colored mint green sword. It had a slight sheen to it, almost as if something was on it. "Dev, actually. I just hope I won't be waiting here all day for a decent fight," he taunts, as Kirito takes a step back, his eyes widening.

Kirito remembered this person from the Nicholas the Renegade mission, hell, he gave the final prize to this person too. But if they were so powerful what were they doing down here and not up by the new 60th floor? Though they had interacted previously, why was Dev only sending shivers racing down his spine now?

Rosalia chuckles, "Why would someone from such high standing be down here? Go on! Take him out! And take everything he owns!" She screeches, approving the pirating ways.

"Die!" The men screech, and Dev chuckled.

"En garde," Dev muttered, letting everyone charge at them, slicing them this way and that.

The HP bar rose up every time after a slice, as Silica turned to Kirito. "Help him!"

"Something's going on," Kirito mumbles suspiciously, as Dev chuckles, the six surrounding men breathing heavily.

"What the hell, you idiots?! Kill him already!" Rosalia screams, and Dev grins underneath their mask with lips of a pouty pink.

"If the 7 of you attacked me simultaneously, it'd take 1,000 hits in 10 seconds to kill me," Dev informs casually, as everyone's eyes widen. "I'm level 70. I've got over 20,000 HP. My battle-healing skill auto-regenerates six hundred points every six seconds. We could stand here all day, and you wouldn't get anywhere."

No one knew that Dev was lying about their level, even so, it was such a high and scary level. Dev shrugs, "If you want to take the chance, be my guest."

The guy with the orange bandanna gasped, "That's not possible!"

Dev crossed their arms. "Wanna bet? If your numbers are high enough, you're invincible. Kirito over there is a known bounty hunter, he's most likely sent the coordinates over to his provider," Dev glances over their shoulder, "am I right?"

Kirito nods, his eyebrows crinkling and a bead of sweat dripping down. "Correct."

"Well, I'm green, and if you hurt me, you'll go orange an-and!" She stutters as Dev rolls their eyes.

"Listen, you ginger freak, I don't care," Dev replies, as the sword glows a goopy green color, dripping a gloopy liquid. With a quick spin, all the enemies fall down on their back, a red gash in their chest that quickly heals up. They stay in their position with their mouth gawked open, unable to move.

"Dev! Why did you do that? They're not moving!" Silica yelps, as Dev shakes their head, sheathing their sword.

"I got a new boss drop sword, it has only paralytic abilities. I didn't feel like mob-crunching today, I had business to do before I went back up, so I used this. Hope this helps transporting them to prison," Dev sighs, stepping over the bodies.

"W-what business do you have?" Kirito asks, as Dev withdraws an item from their inventory, twirling a lone flower between two fingers.

"These bad-boys were requested by Reggie and Blossom over at Kit-tea. Oh, Kirito, you don't know about that," Dev laughs slightly, "I created Kit-tea Cafe with Silica over here."

"I've heard about that," Kirito nods in understatement, eyeing the bodies. "How long will they be paralyzed for?"

"No longer than a day, but enough to transport them to a jail. I may have overheard you talking about throwing them in jail, whoops," Dev chuckles, shrugging.

Reinforcements soon arrive, helping take the thugs away.

"Hey, uh, Dev, I'm really sorry about what happened back in December. I was r-really selfish and arrogant at the time because I finally felt special, a-and I"

 **1st Person POV, Dev**

"All is forgiven," I interrupt, "I'm just upset you didn't come back for Christmas."

"I didn't know if you wanted me there or not," she muttered, and I shook my head. "All of us wanted you to come back, Silica."

"Th-then can I join you on your adventures again?" She whimpers, looking up at me with soulful eyes. I smile, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm afraid not. I have to go back to the frontlines again, it calls me, y'know? It would be too dangerous for you," I comfort, and she nods.

"Alright. I'll hope to see you soon, okay?" She asks, as I give her a big hug. She sniffles, hugging me back tightly.

"Of course, I could never forget about coming to see you."

I pull back from the hug, giving her one final nod. "Wait! Before you go, Dev," Silica asks as I get a teleportation cube from my inventory. I was going to summon Wiggles later when I got back up to Floor 60.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please remove your mask, just for me?" She asks, and I notice that Kirito perks up slightly from behind us.

"I cannot, I apologize. Certain people want me dead in this world, so it's for my protection. And when we go back to the real world, I want to live as normally as possible without being identified," I inform, and she sighs.

"Alright, Dev. But why are you afraid? You're such a high level that it's impossible to kill you-"

"Anything is possible, Silica, with the right determination. If a level 1 player wanted it hard enough, they could kill me right now. Strength in this game all depends on how much you want to achieve something."

"How much do you want to achieve your goal?" She asks, as I toss up the cube lazily, catching it in my hand.

"I want it bad. I'm going to head back up to Floor 60 now, so I'll see you around. Oh, and Kirito, it was nice seeing you again," I turn to him, giving him a quick nod. "I'm happy to say that my client was able to successfully revive his wife, and when we return to the real world they plan on making it official."

"That's great news, I'm glad to hear that they were able to do so. What did you do with the cash, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked, and I shake my head.

"Not at all. I bought my family a nice Christmas dinner with about 1/8 of it, 3/8 into putting up a new gate, and the rest went to the orphanage on Floor 1."

"There's an orphanage?" Silica and Kirito gasp at the same time, and I nod. "They're the kids who thought they'd be able to play the game underage, but ended up being trapped in here. Now I understand why the age limit was heavily advertised," I groan.

"Dev, before you go, is it okay if I bring Kirito over to our house? I plan on reviving Pina with this item." She held up a flower, and I nod.

"Go ahead, but don't go to my room, it's pretty drafty and cold in there," I inform, "and I don't want any peeping Toms looking through it."

"Peeping Tom?!" Kirito echoes as Silica giggles. "Alright."

"See ya! Teleport, Floor 60!" I shout, as the familiar pull of teleportation takes me away.

* * *

 **March 1st, 2024, Floor 56, Pani, Level 90**

I had been dragged to this assault team meeting by Asuna, the subleader. Since they needed all hands on deck for this next mission, she practically ordered me to come. She had no idea I was Lee, hell, no one did, so she was acting all high-and-mighty over me.

Girl! Get off your high horse already!

"We're lure the Field Boss into the village of Floor 60, and we'll attack from there," she announces as my eyes widen.

"That's unethical! If we lure the boss into the village, it'll start attacking its villagers!" I announce, and she nods.

"That's the idea. While the boss is busy killing the NPCs, we can attack it and destroy it," she informs, and I shake my head.

"But NPCs are programmed to be like people, for goodness sake! That's like killing people, they have personalities and friendships and-"

"Unlike us, they can actually respawn after death," Asuna shouts, glaring at my direction. The people mutter, more accepting this possible plan. "They're not alive, and in this game they're just objects."

"If you're treating people like objects, then I'm out." I cross my arms as Asuna glares at me. I know she needed me, I'm one of the highest people here.

"In case you forgot, Dev, I, Asuna, the Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath, is running this mission myself. You answer to me, here, like it or not."

"I am not your muzzled dog, Asuna, in case you haven't seen my mask," I chuckle, waving her off, "I only come to the Assault Team and Blood Oath attacks as a volunteer. I never said I officially joined, and there's no documentation that I actually am apart of this nuthouse. I will help defeat your boss, but only if the villagers will remain unharmed."

"That is not a possibility-"

"Well, you better damn make it a possibility. I'm walkin' now, and if anyone here cares to save lives, come with me," I boldly state, before turning from the crowd and stepping towards the cave entrance. I walk out of the cave as the meeting was suddenly ajourned, seemingly it had been decided that it was to be the plan.

Those NPCs were people, though! Technically Blossom and Reggie were NPCs, but they had personality and free will! They had made themselves lives, and had created a business out of it! Reggie was a bit stoic, looking for new ways to acquire knowledge and bake some more; while Blossom was bubbly and child like, always gazing towards the happier parts of life, always believing there was good in people!

I believe there is good in those NPCs! And if they died, they might lose their personality in their rebirth...

"Hey, Dev," a deep voice calls out from behind me, and I turn to see Agil coming towards me.

"Hello, Agil," I greet, and he smiles. "I went to that Kit-tea place the other day and damn, that's some good stuff. The red-eyed dude was a bit stoic, though, when I tried to introduce myself as your friend to get free stuff and he said that happened a lot," he informs and I laugh.

"That's too funny. So, are you riding that train to hell mission?" I ask, and Agil nods.

"I signed the agreement form, I can't help it. You're the only free man here, hell, even Kirito can't fight her on this." He jerks his head over to Kirito, who was walking the other way. "I'm going to go talk to him, I'll see you around, Dev."

"You too."

* * *

 **March 10th, 2024, Floor 49, Level 90**

"I finally collected all the Wilderbeast teeth, when should I deliver them to you?" I ask aloud, sending a voice message to my new client. Pressing *send,* the message shoots off.

Smiling contently, I place the items in my inventory for now as Wiggles sticks his head out of the pouch. "You smell like dog," Wiggles chirps, "and it smells disgusting."

"What do you have against dogs? I was thinking about getting one," I shrug as Wiggles chokes out a cluck-like noise.

"Hell no!"

I start laughing, "It was a joke, you bum."

"...but when you get back to the real world, will you get one?"

I turn to Wiggles as he hops onto my lap. "What do you mean?"

"I know this is a video game!" He admits, "And I know that you're all trapped in here, I'm not a dumbass!"

I sigh, "Wiggles, we're just trying to escape. I have no idea what will happen next."

"But what will happen to me?! I know I'm alive, I know I have feelings, but once everyone's gone in the game what will happen to us?! To Reggie and Blossom and Pina and the other NPCS?!" He screeches, tears coming to his eyes, "I don't want to die!" He wails, as I feel tears prick my eyes.

"I promise, I'll try to bring you to the real world someday," I swear, and he flicks away the tears, regaining his composure.

"You better, dumbass."

Chuckling slightly, I let Wiggles sit on my shoulder as I stand up again, an incoming message appearing in my inbox.

"That was fast," I mumble, opening it and my jaw drops at the article sent to me from the Knights of the Blood Oath.

 _"Dev, the solo player with a cat mask, has been spotted for stealing precious goods from travelling merchants within the floors 30-40. If you have any information, please contact Asuna."  
_

"What the fuck?! I never did that!" I groan, opening up the photos. There was a grainy image of a person with my exact cat mask holding valuable goods, '35: March 1st, 2024' labelled in the corner.

"Damn it! I have an impostor!" I inhale through my nose, letting it out. "Their name tag says 'Dev,' they must've gotten it changed like I have. I'm pissed, now, and I want to go grind. Wiggles, you wanna let off some steam?"

Wiggles opens his mouth as a small flame shoots out. "I'll take that as a yes, now let's go!"

* * *

 **March 11th, 2024, Floor 55, Knights of the Blood Oath Hall, Level 91**

"Mister Heathcliff, good to see you again," I greet, shaking the older man's hand.

"As you, Dev. Though I wish we could've met under better circumstances, I'm glad you were able to turn yourself in," he replies as we sit down at a table, "but, I must say this is an odd way of doing so. Discussing it in the lunch hall is certainly different from how I imagined it."

"The thing is, I'm not turning myself in," I shrug, taking a sip of water, "when I saw the images I was certain it wasn't me."

"Why so?"

"I was at the meeting on how to conquer floor 60, and everyone there can vouch for my appearance. I may or may not have argued with Asuna about the tactics."

Heathcliff arches a brow, "You were arguing with Asuna?"

"Yes, but it's only because I believed the methods we were going to use to conquer that floor is unethical. If you kill NPCs, it's like killing a person, and I wouldn't ever want to do that and let them be ravaged. It was practically inviting a wolf into a herd of sheep!" I testify, as Heathcliff chuckles.

"Alright, I see your point," he replies, pulling up his messenger, "I am sending a message to 5 people who were at the meeting, and if they can recall if you were there I'll be glad to no longer hunt you down."

"No, about that, I need to hunt down the impostor. I'm just wondering how we'll get him to come out..." I drum my fingers against the table in thought.

He's stealing expensive items from markets on floors 30-40...so if we just-

"How about we 'accidentally' leak out that expensive shipment items are being traded in a couple days?" I ask, "We can have it being whispered floor-to-floor between 30-40, and when it occurs we can catch the impostor."

"A genius idea," Heathcliff responds as his blue eyes twinkle, "let us do it. Though, if it does not work, I have a request."

"What is it?" I ask, and Heathcliff smirks. "You will join officially join this guild."

"Not too hard, since we will catch them. Do I have a time limit?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"Just catch them and you're free to go."

* * *

 **March 14th, 2024, Floor 33, Port of the King, Level 91**

A boat came to shore the night of the 14th, the occupants of the small boat wearing trader's clothing. Asuna, Kirito, Klein and Agil were to be the witnesses, while their 'mission' leader, me, had my hood drawn up to be unrecognizable.

"Alright, lads," I state with an American-Southern accent, "let's get these crates up on the dock."

We take the crates filled with rocks spray painted gold onto the dock, a lantern light guiding us all the while.

"Hello, traders, I'm afraid that I'm going to be taking these crates with me." A voice rung out, as a shadowed figure with a cat mask looking exactly like my own stepped from the shadows.

There was only a slight difference between our body types, with their hair being slightly blonder than mine and them being more wiry and tall, but our outfits were of the same color scheme and like. It would be easy to confuse us, hell, he even had a red sword handle on his back. He must've seen it somewhere and decided to copy the design.

"I don't really like that idea, sir, can you please let us be?" I ask, and the fake-Dev chuckled.

"I am _Dev,_ if you haven't heard of me," he brags as his name-tag appeared above his head.

'Dev.'

Well, he was right that his name was Dev, but that wasn't me! "And, I brought along some friends."

With the snap of his fingers, men came lurking from corners, swords drawn at us. My reinforcements reached under their clothes, withdrawing swords and raising them.

"Now, fellas, we ain't lookin' for a fight, just go away," I raise my hands, ready to grab my sword which was hidden under my cloak.

"It's too late, men, get 'em!" Fake-Dev shouts, as the other men charge at my friends. They launch into battle while I stare down Fake-Dev.

"While everyone's distracted in fighting, you go for the gold. How stereotypical," I announce in my regular voice, withdrawing my sword and pulling back my hood.

"Ah, I see you've come for my head," Fake-Dev chuckles, withdrawing his own sword. His sword didn't look like mine too much, it was more of a rusty-red than my blood red sword.

"Well, I don't appreciate cheap copies of me," I respond, and he flips his sword hand-to-hand.

"I'm not a low-level, though, I'm pretty high at 79. You'll have a harder time beating me, though I highly doubt you're as high as you say," He responds, before charging at me.

"Like I said, I don't appreciate cheap copies, they don't hold out long."

I yawn, raising my sword up at the exact moment he swings at me. His sword glows a brownish red as it smacks against Satan's sword, and with a large _SHING!_ his sword breaks around mine, its tip flying off as smaller metal chunks fall. He gasps slightly, and in that small amount of time I withdraw my paralysis sword, swiping it at his chest as it glows a goopy green. A small red cut appears in his chest as he falls backwards, then it heals up.

Turning around to see that the Knights of the Blood Oath Guild members have arrived to take care of Fake-Dev's cronies, I walk over to where the fake-Dev was and squatted over him.

"Are you going to remove his mask, now?" Kirito asks as the others approach us.

"Yeah," I nod, quickly tearing off his mask. It was the face of a 30 year old man, with a slight stubble and black eyes frozen in fear.

We had placed him in jail with the others, and after his paralysis had worn off he confessed. He was on the path to greatness, and his original username was 'Dev.' But when a new 'Dev' came along, others were disappointed when he showed up for cliental instead. In his anger, he developed a new skill called 'copycat,' where he combined sewing and art skills to be able to create items like mine.

It was genius, don't get me wrong. I was slightly in the wrong, since we both had the same username.

"That was odd, though, people in this game aren't supposed to have the same name..." Heathcliff mutters at the table I was sitting at with him after I had discussed what went down.

"How do you know that?" I ask, my brows crinkling slightly. "It's just a well-known fact, after all two people in a video game can't have the same name. He must've edited it somehow," Heathcliff waves off.

But how did Heathcliff know that? I mean though it's a fact, it's a nickname in the game and everyone got their first choice for usernames. He may have run into some problems while creating his nickname, but then again who the hell goes by 'Heathcliff'?

"Alright, so I don't have to join and I'm in the clear, now. Thanks Heathcliff!" I stand up with a quick nod, before turning and walking off before he can get another word in.

It was strange how he knew that, how the hell would they know?

Shrugging it off, I pull out my broken paralysis-sword. It was a Level 50-90 sword, and I had surpassed its limits. Small hairline cracks ran through the metal, flaunting its imperfections. Satan's Sword was a specialty sword that adapts to the user as they level up, so I won't have to replace that sword. But, I want to transfer the skills of the Paralysis Sword before it breaks and is un-transferable.

I remember Asuna was bragging about a certain blacksmith's shop that has good swords, so I'll head there.


End file.
